Sonic Oneshots
by TheReploid
Summary: Basically a bunch of oneshots in the Sonic universe. Decided that doing oneshots of things other than ships is a good idea as well. If you have any requests, please make some. I'm willing to write any other ideas so please pm me any.
1. Shadaze: I Love You

A soft, gentle breeze fills the autumn air as the leaves began to fall from the branches of the aging, tall trees. The aroma of the leaves left an earthly scent around the atmosphere in a smooth and calming tone. A lilac cat was slowly walking on the pathway within the forest, taking in the view and many scents that were left in the area. Blaze, someone foreign to this world, was taking in the scents and views of the area surrounding her. She always loved going on walks back to her home. It was a form of relaxation for the royal feline. Blaze would always walk along pathways to explore places she's never seen whenever being a princess takes its toll on her mental state and drive her insane. However, she's not in her own dimension. She came to visit Sonic and his friends in their dimension because it has been two long years since she's last seen them and she missed them dearly.

One individual, in particular, was someone she has longed to see after the last time they had seen each other. Shadow, the one known as the ultimate lifeform, was not just any friend of the lavender cat. They have shared a lot of history together. One could say that they were inseparable. Whenever some asked either of the two whether or not they were officially a couple, the answer would always remain the same, 'It's complicated.' After a while, the two parted ways after coming to an agreement with one another. As much as the two wished to be together, both of them had their own responsibilities to uphold in their own dimensions, so they've decided to keep their relationship platonic. Blaze knew she couldn't just throw away the emotions she has for the dark hero, but she knew that she couldn't just leave her duties as Princess of the Sol Dimension. Even so, she still thought about him each passing day. His odor of dark, coffee bean-like aroma that followed his every step always intoxicated her, whenever the aroma hits her nose. She loves his scent and wants to inhale it again. She wants to embrace that smell and him again, but time seems to drift them apart.

Neither Sonic or his friends knew of his whereabouts when she finally returned to Mobius. Shadow had disappeared for over ten months, and none of Sonic or his friends knew why he would just leave without saying a word. Blaze, starting to panic, sprinted with great haste to find Rouge. She was the only person, besides Blaze herself, who had a stable relationship with Shadow. When she found her, she asked the ivory bat if she knew where the ebony hedgehog was. Rouge went from her usual welcoming and seductive smile to a solemn frown. Rouge did not know where he was either and she is worried sick about Shadow as well. Blaze was practically desperate to find Shadow to the point of contacting GUN to see whether the dark hero was alright, but Rouge snapped at her quickly in hardened anger. Blaze recalls the conversation she had with Rouge before Blaze could run off to GUN:

"Don't you dare try to contact GUN! Understand me!" Rouge's teal eyes turned cold as she glared at he lilac feline.

Blaze widened her eyes in shock at her tone, "Wha-, what? Why can't I contact them? GUN could help us find Shadow and you don't want to take that chance!?"

Rouge glared at Blaze some more. Eventually, her hardened eyes soften with the realization that the lilac cat has not been here for two years, so she doesn't understand the circumstances right now.

"Princess... a lot has happened since the last time you were here." Rouge averted her eyes away to look at the ground.

Blaze blinked her eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Rouge didn't respond right away. She raised her right arm and used it to hold the elbow of her left elbow. She shifted her body weight as she tried to map out a way to tell the news to the oblivious cat in front of her.

Blaze began to lose patience with the GUN agent, "Rouge, please. Tell me what happened. Tell me what I've missed since I've returned to my home."

Rouge turned her gaze back at Blaze, despair roaming through her teal eyes, "Blaze, do you remember Commander Towers? The previous commander of GUN?"

Blaze nodded her head slowly, but a certain word made her raise an eyebrow, "Previous commander?"

Rouge nodded her head, "Yes, the previous commander. Commander Towers was murdered earlier this year."

Blaze was frozen. She was shocked and speechless. She knew that working for the government was a dangerous field to work in, but she never expected Commander Towers to fall. Great pain seared through her heart because Shadow and Commander Towers we're close, almost like brothers even. They always looked out for each other and regarded each other with mutual respect. For Shadow to lose someone else dear to his life tore at Blaze's insides.

Rouge continues, "He was brutally murdered by a group of terrorists who attacked GUN headquarters. His death took a toll on Shadow for a long time. He would never open up about it to anyone, but I knew he was hurting inside. After the funeral, a new commander was inducted and took control over GUN. Shadow and the new commander never saw eye to eye at all."

Blaze noticed Rouge scowl to herself every time she spoke of the new commander.

"There were times where the new commander would try to punk Shadow for some reason. Try to make himself out to be superior, but Shadow never backed down. Their last dispute broke into a fistfight. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a fistfight because Shadow was very passive throughout the whole situation. When Shadow grew tired of the commander's antics, he threw a good punch to his jaw, sending him on his back."

Blaze giggled at the last part. She was glad that Commander Tower's death didn't allow him to let people walk over him.

"The commander took it to heart and ran with it. Around the time the city was attacked, a lot of city damage was made. A lot of injured and a lot of deaths in the city," Rouge spoke softly. Her emotions were getting stronger with every word. "It was disheartening. All the people running in distress as more bombings happened, then Shadow found the source of the bombings. He attempted to capture the culprit, but the culprit wasn't some regular genocidal maniac. He actually works in this field, as he gets paid to do this according to Shadow. When Shadow cornered him, the culprit suicide bombed himself in the clock tower. Shadow survived of course, but the culprit and all the civilians in the area either died or were gravely injured. GUN agents investigated the area to find Shadow with the button to explode the planted bombs in his hand.

"The commander was on the scene and seen Shadow with the button in his hand. Shadow tried to explain to them soldiers into detail about his bout with the actual criminal who died, but the commander turned it against him. The commander convinced everyone in society that Shadow was the one who terrorized the city that day. Shadow was basically begging to clear his name, but the commander wasn't having it. Shadow had no solid concrete beside the trigger in his hand, and the commander wouldn't even let Forensics blueprint the trigger either. After a while, GUN chased Shadow out of the city, then placed a bounty for on him. Shadow knew that if he kept in contact with me, then GUN would surely bring me into his situation, so he cut all his ties with me and vanished. Same thing with Sonic and the others. Ever since that day, we haven't seen him since."

Blaze was taken aback from the whole story. Saying she was shocked or surprised was an understatement. She stood their quietly while trying to process this information.

Rouge walks up to Blaze and puts a hand on her shoulder, "I know this must be hard to take in, but this is something we must deal with until Shadow decides to show himself again. Just whatever you do, stand clear of GUN from now on." Rouge left after those last words, leaving Blaze to her own thoughts.

Flashback ends.

Blaze walks up to a tree at a hill. The hill was sitting over a beautiful, clear lake from below. The sun reflects off of the water and dance together to form a beautiful view of nature. Blaze watches the scenery in awe. This experience would have been better if Shadow was here with her. Blaze closes her eyes as more images of the dark, charcoal furred hedgehog blast through her mind. Blaze shook her head, then jumps down from the hill onto land. She walks closer towards the lake to get a better view of the area. She needs something to distract her from thinking of the dark hedgehog in order to enjoy her moment of peace. There were fish swimming around in the lake. Blaze stares in amazement at the fish who were dancing under the cool water. She attempts to take a step forward to get a better view, but as soon as she moved the fish scurried away.

Blaze sighs to herself, "No seafood for me I suppose."

She walks further down the lake to see more fish residing in it, but something caught her ear. She heard a little rustling in the far distance across the lake. Her ears began to twitch as she realized that whatever was making that noise was heading her way. Suddenly, something zips passed very quickly without her even realizing it. Fallen leaves flew in the air from the sudden movement. A small wind flies by the lilac cat, as she tries to process what just happened. The wind flew around her nose and a certain scent caught her full attention.

She sticks her nose out to catch the scent. A fragrance that was very familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decides to inhale more deeply this time.

'That's the smell of... blood,' Blaze thought to herself. 'Whoever that was is bleeding... but what is this other smell, and why can't I remember where it's from?'

Besides blood, the other fragrance she smells is hazelnut and smoke. She knew there was one more aroma, but she couldn't make it out. After another deep inhale, her eyes burst open quickly.

'Coffee bean!' Blaze immediately chases after whatever the speeding thing was quickly.

She uses her nose to stay on track so that she doesn't lose the trail. Desperation making its way towards her face as she races faster and faster. Her heart rate is skyrocketing with anxiety. She continues to run until she sees a small cabin in the distance, hidden in between the trees. Had Blaze not paid attention well enough, she would not have seen it at first glance. Blaze slowly walks toward the cabin and take in its appearance. Dark oak wood was used to create this cabin. Vines surrounded the entire cabin from the roof to the ground. A bunch of trees was surrounding the cabin, so at first glance, it seems like the cabin is abandoned but Blaze knew better. The royal feline walks up the steps onto the porch and moves her hand to knock on the door, but she stops herself from touching the door.

Hesitation showers over her and the anxiety was building up in her mind. Endless possibilities were plunging her mind into questioning whether she should be doing this.

'What if this isn't him? What if this is just some random guy who is actually fast and just so happens to have a coffee bean scent? And if it actually is him, should I knock? I may be disturbing him? I've smelt blood, so maybe he needs help? What if he scorns me for bothering him? Maybe he wishes to see me?' Many more thoughts were giving Blaze a sense of uncertainty and it was driving her insane.

After finally building the nerve, she lightly knocks on the door with her hand. There was no answer. After twenty seconds passed, Blaze knocks on the door again with a little more strength. Still no response. Blaze frowns to herself, wondering whether or she stopped at the wrong place or not. This time she knocks loudly on the door. There was still no response.

Blaze's frown deepens even more, 'Maybe I was wrong. I guess thinking about him has truly clouded my judgment.'

Blaze began to walk off of the patio until she heard the door behind her unlock.

"Will you stop knocking on my door and go away already?" A rough, raspy, and threatening voice spoke from the entrance.

Blaze stood still for a few seconds. She decides to turn around slowly to see the resident was until she finally saw the ruby eyes staring at her. There he was, the jet black hedgehog with crimson markings over his body, standing tall in front of his door.

Shadow's eyes widen when he finally recognizes the lilac feline at his doorstep, "Blaze?"

"Shadow?" Blaze spoke out softly.

There was a silence that engulfs the two figures. Neither one has moved from the spot they'd stood. Shadow was staring at Blaze intently in surprise. Blaze was staring into the ruby eyes of the ebony hedgehog, seeming lost in their gaze.

Shadow relaxes his face and puts on his signature scowl, "How did you find me?"

" Y-You had ran passed me on your way here?" Blaze was stuttering.

Shadow raises an eyebrow, "But how did you track me here? I was sure I wasn't being followed."

A blush began to make its way across Blaze's muzzle. Blaze looks away in embarrassment, "I've tracked you by your scent."

"What?" Shadow queries.

"You have a very distinct smell. A smell that I've had trouble forgetting for a while now." Blaze answers then took a few steps toward the dark hedgehog.

Shadow stood still with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He was eyeing the lilac feline as if he wasn't sure how to react to her statement. After a few more seconds, Shadow looks around as if he was searching for something.

After a few good looks, Shadow turns to the lavender feline, "Were you followed?"

Blaze shook her head quickly, "No, I was by myself walking through the forest until... you zoomed passed."

Shadow's face softens significantly, "Come in."

Blaze smiles at Shadow and accepts the invitation. After Blaze walked in, Shadow looks around with vigilance in case they were being watched. After a few more seconds, Shadow closes the door after realizing they weren't followed.

"This is where you were staying all this time?" Shadow turns his head to see Blaze taking in the appearance of his humble abode.

They were in the living room of his home. The cabin was not too big, but it was not small either. There was a large, brown couch in front of the fireplace on the left side of the entrance. Across from, there was the kitchen and the dining room table. The style of the table and the seats were Victorian, surprisingly to Blaze's liking. The kitchen was rather small with a small fridge and a microwave on top, and the oven and the stove were next to each other.

Shadow studies Blaze as she walks around the area. She has not changed as much as he thought she would. Although, over the two years she has developed quite the feminine body. She was a lot more curvy than he remembered and her chest had developed a bit more. She grew a bit taller as well, but her hair and her face did not change too much. Shadow shook his head of those thoughts and turn to see Blaze staring at him with her golden irises.

Shadow's eye twitch a little, "So, what brings you here of all places princess?"

Blaze frowns a little, "I came here to see you."

Shadow raises an eyebrow, "You came here to see me?"

"Correct. We haven't seen each other in two years remember?" Blaze states matter of factly.

Shadow shifts his weight to his left side and leans against his wall, "I suppose that it has been a long time since we've last spoke to each other."

Blaze's frown deepens some more. Why Shadow was acting a bit closed off to her was throwing her off. This wasn't the vibe that she expected to get from the dark hero. Her eyes wander down towards his body. His body seems a lot smaller than she remembered from her last meeting with him. He seems very thin and lean as if he lost a significant amount of weight. Since his flee from GUN, has he been eating properly? Her eyes eventually wanders towards the medical tape around his leg. It was stained with what she assumes to be blood. She had smelt blood before she went after Shadow.

"So, how have you been over the last two years?" Shadow broke Blaze's mental process.

An awkward smile forms on Blaze's muzzle, "I've been well. Eggman Nega hasn't shown up since the last time we fought him and Eggman together, so it's more peaceful. Although, I have to deal with my responsibilities as a princess more."

Shadow smirks to himself, 'I see her personality hasn't changed much either.'

"So how have you been doing Shadow?" Blaze asks.

Shadow stood silent for a few seconds, then responds, "I've been fine. A lot of things happened since you were gone, but I've managed to continue moving forward."

"So I've heard," Blaze spoke softly.

Shadow's ear twitch a little, "What do you mean by that?"

Blaze remains unresponsive. This atmosphere has a very awkward and uncomfortable feeling that made Blaze want to pull her hair out. This tension, whatever it is, needs to dissipate soon because she can't stand it.

"Blaze?" Shadow calls out to the lilac feline.

Blaze snaps out of her thought process, "Yes?"

Shadow stares at her for a bit. He sighs, then walks into his kitchen. He pulled out what appears to be a teapot in his cabinet, pours water into it from the sink, sat it on one of the eyes of the stove, then turns on the fire. He reaches back into his cabinet and pulls out two teabags and teacups. Blaze watches Shadow intently as he maneuvers through his kitchen. After the water heats up, he pours the hot water into the cups, dips in the tea bags and sugar, adding one extra ingredient to Blaze's cup, then walks over to Blaze.

"Here." Shadow hands her the cup of tea.

Blaze sheepishly takes the tea from his hand, "Thank you."

Shadow motions her to his couch and Blaze complies. He ignites a flame in the fireplace with his inner chaos, then plops down next to the lavender feline. The smell of lavender and lilac broke through his nostrils, which caused him to shiver. Seems he hasn't forgotten the fragrance of Blaze either. Blaze took a sip of the tea, tasting the brewed leaves and the sweetness of sugar and honey.

A smile grew across her muzzle as the hot liquid flowed down to her stomach, "You remembered how I liked my tea."

"How could I forget. I made tea for you so many times in the past. You always said that raw sugar had a better taste, and you specifically wanted two tablespoons of it with a drop of honey." Shadow states nonchalantly before taking a sip of his own.

A small chuckle escapes from Blaze's lips, "Those were the days... I miss those days..."

"I would be lying if I said those days were not refreshing," Shadow spoke quietly, but loud enough for the feline to hear.

Blaze turns her head to Shadow who had his right leg set on top of his left. The bandage could be seen wrapped around his calf.

"What happened to your leg?" Blaze asks.

Shadow huffs, after taking another sip, "A small skirmish. Nothing surreal."

Blaze raises an eyebrow, "A small skirmish?"

Shadow nods his head in response, "Exactly. Nothing to worry about."

Blaze was not buying it at all. Not many things could make the ultimate lifeform bleed. At least not a small skirmish.

She sets her tea on the coffee table and continues, "You know, I've seen Rouge yesterday. She told me about some things."

Shadow's ear twitches a little, but his face remained the same, "Care to share that information?"

"She told me about your situation with GUN. And how you've disassociated yourself with her and the others." Blaze stares at him, hoping he would react a little, but all he's done was close his eyes. "She also told me about Commander Towers as well... I'm so-,"

"Save it," Shadow says quickly.

Blaze blinks at the dark hedgehog, "What?"

Shadow narrows his eyes at the royal feline, "I said save it."

Blaze didn't back away, as she returned his look, "I'm just trying to give my respects. I knew you two were close, and I wanted to acknowledge your loss with respect to him."

"I appreciate your concern princess, but it is not needed." Those last few words stung like a bee.

Blaze clenches her teeth and rose from her seat, "You don't have to be a jerk about this Shadow! I'm only doing this because I care about you!"

Shadow set his tea down and stood to match Blaze's tone, "And as I said before. I don't need your concern or your care! When I say I don't need it, that means that it is irrelevant to me. Now drop it!"

"Fine! I don't have to put up with this attitude of yours, so I'll see myself out," Blaze walks as away from a frozen Shadow the Hedgehog. Blaze walks towards the door and opens it up, but before she leaves, she glance at Shadow, "I am sorry for ever caring!"

She slams the door making the sound echo throughout the room. Shadow stood there with his mouth open. Without even realizing it, he held his hand out in an attempt to bring her back, but clearly, it was too late to even bother. Shadow slowly lowers his hand as guilt washes over his mind. He could feel tears start to form on his eyes. He hated the feeling of isolation lately. Being alone was torture to him, and Blaze was the only one he had ever spoken to since he fled. The guilt began to turn into a destructive anger, and it continues to rise.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" Shadow roars loudly in frustration. He stomps to a wall, pulls back his fist and punches a hole right through it. Shadow pulls back and clenched his fist tightly, as he bares his fangs in anger, "Why must I be like this!? Why can't I just be normal!? Why can't my life be normal!?"

Little did he know that a pair of ears were listening in at his outrage. Blaze was standing in front of the door quietly as she heard the dark hero scold himself more and more. Each word becoming far more hurtful and searing after the next. She couldn't help but feel terrible with each word being thrown, and it wasn't even aimed at her. Blaze wanted to leave him to his lonesome, but something in her mind was telling her to walk back inside. His voice became quieter after a while until the cabin became completely silent. All that could be heard was the wildlife around the forest. After her mental battle ceased, she walks back to the door and slowly opens it. She peaks in to see that Shadow was not in his living room anymore.

She opens the door some more and walks inside, "Shadow?"

Her eyes were darting around the house in search of the black hedgehog, but he was nowhere to be found. She walks in further to see a hallway next to the kitchen. Two doors were visible, so she opens the first to see a bathroom inside excluding Shadow. She closes his door and checks the next that appears to be his room. He wasn't there either. Blaze started becoming choked up now. This was not supposed to happen. This was not how she imagines her time with Shadow would go after seeing him for the first time in two years.

"Shadow..." Sadness was radiating off of her voice. "Maybe I should have left him alone..."

Blaze walks out of the cabin with a solemn expression painted across her face. A gentle breeze flows through the air, flowing right through her lavender ponytail. Blaze inhales deeply as the breeze flew by, then she came to a complete halt.

'That smell, ' Blaze thought to herself. She went to sniff the breeze again before it went and decides to follow the trail with great haste. 'I still have a chance to make this right.'

Blaze ran through the green foliage, pushing tree branches out of the way, running through a few spider webs, pushing forward determined to make sure she doesn't lose her trail. Eventually, she pushes through to the large lake that she visited earlier. The fragrance that makes her drunk off of her own emotions led her here. The only fragrance that could intoxicate her, the sweet mixture of coffee beans and hazelnut. The only scent that makes her mind hazy and foggy. The lavender feline looks around to see the ebony hedgehog standing at the edge of the lake. He seems to be sulking as he stares off into the lake ahead of him. Another breeze flows through the air from Blaze's direction and reaches the dark hero. Shadow looks up from the lake in front of him as he inhales the breeze. A hint of lilac and lavender envelopes his nose. A smell that makes him go crazy inside each time he breathes it in. In his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why that smell was still surrounding him. He finally turns to see where the breeze came from to see the lilac cat standing from afar with her amber orbs boring into his crimson ones. Shadow's eyes widen in surprise as he thought that she left him, after how rude he was to her.

Both of them opened their mouths to say something, but neither voice could escape from the lumps in their throats. An awkward silence surrounds them as they continued to stare at each other. Both of them were longing for something, but their pride wouldn't allow them to do it. Blaze sighs to herself and began to walk towards Shadow quietly. Shadow decided to turn back towards the lake in front of him to hide his own fears and shame. The lavender feline stops next to the ebony hedgehog and stares off into the crystal, clear lake with him. The silence became more unnerving after the second and both of them were dying to say how they feel, but struggle to due to how closed off they are with their emotions.

Shadow turns his crimson irises towards the lilac feline. As if she felt his eyes on her, she turns to meet his gaze. Guilt was clawing at their hearts, so both of them spoke in unison, "I'm sorry."

Shadow raises an eyebrow, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I've been inconsiderate and insensitive. I know that you are one who doesn't enjoy speaking about the deaths of those you've cared for," Blaze lowers her eyelids. Shadow studies Blaze's face for a little, then looks away from her. Blaze turns her gaze back to the dark hero, "And why are you apologizing?"

Shadow remains unresponsive for a few seconds, then sighs, "You should already know why."

A smirk made its way across Blaze's muzzle, "I do not think I do."

Shadow turns his head and narrows his eyes at the royal feline before closing his eyes, "I was very rude to you unreasonably. I know you were only trying to be respectful and supportive, and I should have handled it better instead of being cold."

Blaze stares at Shadow thoughtfully. A small smile forms as she stares at the black hedgehog. Whatever tension she felt earlier was finally dissipating.

Shadow opens one eye to look at Blaze, "Now what made you want to come back?"

'So much for that tension leaving,' Blaze blushes a little.

Shadow studies her a little bit longer then gazes back towards the lake, "Forget I asked. I think I understand why."

Blaze was taken aback a bit, then looks at Shadow, "What do you mean?"

Shadow remains unresponsive. Instead, he turns his whole body to face Blaze, which caused Blaze to avert her eyes quickly. Shadow reaches to Blaze's hand and grabs it softly, causing the lavender feline to flinch. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but she was curious nonetheless. Shadow brings her hand closer to him, then gently places her hand flat against his chest. Blaze looks at her hand in confusion then looks at Shadow for an answer.

Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.

Blaze's eyes widen slowly as she felt Shadow's heartbeat against her hand through his chest.

"Blaze," Blaze looks up to see intensity radiating off of Shadow's face. "My heart was in mourning over the past months, so much that I could feel it slow in pace... but seeing you today."

Butterflies were piling up in Blaze's stomach. She could feel herself weaken inside but she stood strong, trying her best to not lose herself in Shadow's captivating eyes. A blush began to form around his muzzle. His heart rate was increasing, and he was sure Blaze could notice, but he doesn't stand down.

Shadow stares more intently at the lilac feline, "Seeing you today has made my heart skip more times than I've remembered. And... I know that we've made that promise to each other two years ago that we would move on, but I can't. I couldn't after all of that, and it pained me when you had left. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I-,"

Blaze cuts him off by crashing her spicy lips into his rough ones. Shadow widens his eyes in surprise as the lavender feline began to coil her body around his. After a while, Shadow gave in to his emotions and let them run wild as their kiss deepens more and more. Blaze has her arms wrapped around Shadow's neck, bringing his face closer to her own as she inhaled his strong coffee bean aroma. Shadow had his arms wrapped around Blaze's waist, bringing her body closer to his as he inhaled her lavender aroma. Eventually, the locking of lips turned into a dance as their tongues mingled with each other in glee. Both of them were longing for this since their separation, even if they had made that agreement. That agreement would not be enough to make their feelings and emotions disappear. Nothing else mattered to them anymore: not the fact that they live in different dimension, not the fact that they had their own responsibilities, absolutely nothing. All that mattered to them was the love that they had for each other. A breeze brew up from the area, causing leaves to fly up around the pair. If someone had a camera, one could say that if that if a picture capture the pair with the leaves dancing around them would have been poetic.

Both of them broke the kiss, gasping for air as they stared at each other. The look that they were giving each other could sent chills up anyone's spine. More seconds passed by, giving them enough time to go for round two. Their muzzles brushes across one another.

Ring, ring, ring, ring!

Blaze's phone was ringing in her pocket, causing Shadow to growl to himself in annoyance. Blaze scrunches her eyebrows, as she too was aggravated with who ever was calling her now of all times.

Blaze swipes to answer, masking her vexation, "Hello?"

"Blaze, where have you been," Amy's voice was loud enough for Shadow to hear and Blaze didn't have the phone on speaker. "We have been looking for you for nearly an hour! Are you ok?"

Blaze heard Shadow chuckle to himself. She shot him a quick glare, and Shadow just smirks back at her, motioning her to speak to her phone, "I'm fine Amy. I can take care of myself."

"Well good, I hope you enjoyed your long walk, but you have to come back. We're heading back home now, so please get here quickly." Amy states quickly, seeming like she was doing something in the background.

"Ok, I'm on my way. See you there Amy."

Blaze hangs up before Amy could say it back.

Blaze turns her head to see the ebony hedgehog staring at the lake in front of them. Blaze sighs and slumps her shoulders, "I have to head back to the others."

"I know," Shadow replies softly.

Silence befell onto the two. Both of them not wanting to say goodbye to one another.

Blaze grabs Shadow's brawn hand with her tiny hand and interlaced their fingers, "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Shadow turns his head a little to eye her a little, before turning back to the lake, "Perhaps."

"Then I'm coming to visit." Blaze states.

Shadow turns to her once more, this time with worry on his face, "Surely if you spoke to Rouge, then you know-,"

"I know GUN is after you, but I refuse to let them come between us." Blaze says sternly.

"I don't want you to get involve with my affairs. I don't want you to become hurt because of me. It's probably best if you forget about me." A pang of anguish tug at Shadow's heart as he said it, but he knew that it's better than losing someone else that he cares deeply for.

Blaze grips Shadow's hand tighter, "I am absolutely not doing that. If I couldn't do it within these past two years, then what makes you think I will now!"

Shadow eyes Blaze intently, his expression remaining unreadable. Blaze continues, "I refuse to forget you or leave you alone whenever I'm able to see you, so don't even bother telling me otherwise."

Shadow stares at her some more, then smirks a little. The smirk began to turn into a light chuckle. Blaze stares at him since he is sort of weirding her out. He began to laugh out loud now. A blush was forming on Blaze's face, thinking she has said something embarrassing or cliché.

Shadow ceased his laughter and smirks at Blaze, "Fine. I knew you wouldn't listen even if I reasoned with you."

Blaze glares at him, "Well, next time I come over, you're coming to Mobius with me, so we can get you some food."

"Huh?" Shadow turns to Blaze, but Blaze already let go of his hand and gave a soft kiss on his cheek.

She ran off while waving at the dark hero, "See you tomorrow Shadow!" After that, she disappeared into the foliage.

Shadow stood quietly, taken aback by Blaze's last statement. A small splash was made in the water causing Shadow to look at the lake. Two fish were dancing as the sunlight reflects off of the water.

"Hmph," Shadow crosses his arms as he takes in the view. The smell of lavender roams into his nose. A small smile slips onto Shadow's lips as he inhaled it, "Maybe next time I'll get to say it."

Shadow looks up into the sky towards the sun and the clouds, "That I love you Blaze the Cat."


	2. We're Brothers: Thanksgiving Special

Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! I meant to post this yesterday, but I was caught up on the holiday with my family that I've forgot to post it on this platform.

Anyway, this isn't the usual Shadaze stuff I write lol (may or may not have hinted it slightly). This is more of a family oriented topic. Between Two brothers. Hopefully you all enjoy it and thank you for reading!

* * *

It was a windy day in Station Square. Leaves were falling from the trees as the wind brew around. Leaves were flying in the air as if they were dancing around. Speaking of flying around, a beautiful bat is flying in the air quickly. Rouge the Bat seems to be in a hurry as she flew above the city. She currently has something in her hands as she flew higher and higher. She made sure to keep it secure and handled it with care. She was making her way towards Sonic's house to meet with the others to celebrate Thanksgiving together.

_'I can't wait to see all the delicious food that Amy has whipped up,' _Rouge hums a time to herself gleefully as she imagines the goods that are waiting for her to devour. _'I also hope that Knuxie will be there. I love toying with him.' _She began to giggle quietly.

She finally sees Sonic's home and began to lower herself closer to the ground. Eventually, she lands right in front of Sonic's doorstep and knocks on the door lightly.

The door opens and there stood the Blue Blur with a welcoming smile on his face, "Hiya Rouge. Happy Thanksgiving!"

Rouge flutters her eyelashes at her and grins, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too Big Blue."

"Come on in," Sonic quickly motions her inside.

Rouge walks inside and a delectable aroma fills up her nostrils. She closes her eyes as she takes in the wonderful scents of delicious food filling the entire house.

Sonic watches her as he closes the door behind him, "Smells good, doesn't it?"

Rouge opens her eyes, "It certainly does. Amy and Vanilla really outdo themselves every year."

"Hehe, they really do," Sonic walks forward with Rouge walking behind him. He cups his hands over his mouth, "Hey guys, Rouge is here!"

Cream, the little rabbit, walks around the corner with a huge smile on her face, "Happy Thanksgiving Ms. Rouge!"

"Happy Thanksgiving kiddo," Rouge kneels down and pat Cream's head. Rouge turns her gaze to Sonic, "So where can I put this?"

Sonic looks at the thing covered in tinfoil in Rouge's hand, "You can put that in the kitchen with Amy and Vanilla. So what is that supposed to be?"

"I made some apple pie. Made it from scratch." Rouge beams proudly.

"Hehe, I didn't know you could bake like that," Sonic rubs the bottom of his nose.

"Well, I had a lot of practice back then." Rouge stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Sonic and Cream.

Before she entered the kitchen, she sees everyone else in the living room: Tails is here, Knuckles is there (which means she can definitely have some fun), Team Chaotix is here, Silver is here, Big is here, Cream is here, Marine is here, Blaze is here, even Omega was here. There's one person missing and she is frowning slightly to realize that he's not here.

"Happy Thanksgiving Rouge!" Rouge jumps from her thoughts to see Amy smiling at her.

Rouge smiles back, suppressing her thoughts, "Happy Thanksgiving Amy. How's the food coming along?"

"It's going well. Everything is almost done and ready to prepare for the feast!" Amy squeals with excitement. The pink hedgehog looks down to see Rouge carrying something, "This must be that infamous apple pie you've bragged about last year."

Rouge giggles slightly, "Well I tell ya, hun, this apple pie will send your taste buds to full ecstasy."

"Can't wait to have some! I'll take it off your hands. The others are over there as you can see, so have fun!" Rouge hands Amy the pie and walks over to the kitchen.

Rouge watch Amy walk happily back into the kitchen, not missing a single pep in her step. She smiles to herself, then walks into the living room.

Everyone noticed the treasure hunter and greets her, "Happy Thanksgiving Rouge!"

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Rouge wave back to the others.

Silver walks up to Rouge, happiness gleaming from his eyes, "Did you make the apple pie that you've mentioned before?"

Rouge chuckles, "Yes darling. The apple pie is in the kitchen with Amy and Vanilla."

"Yoshaa!" Silver raised his fist in excitement.

Blaze walks up to Silver and yanks on his ear in annoyance, "Stop saying that Silver. You're so embarrassing."

"Blaze let go." Silver whines.

Blaze gives the albino hedgehog the side-eye and pulls his ear harder, "Only if you stop saying that."

"Ok ok, I won't say it!" Silver yelps.

Blaze releases her grip on his ear and Silver walks away rubbing his ear. Rouge couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. Blaze began to chuckle to herself after a few seconds, then began to laugh.

After their laughter ceased, Rouge looks over to Blaze while wiping a tear, "What was that?"

Blaze shrugs her shoulders, "He heard it from this anime that he loves to watch and he's been saying it ever since. It gets annoying often."

"I can tell," Rouge chuckles to herself.

As time passed, everyone was talking with each other, reminiscing of the battles they've had, the good, the bad, and the absolutely weird times. Everyone was having fun enjoying each other's company, then Amy and Vanilla finally comes out of the kitchen.

"Everyone, the food is ready!" Amy announces to the others which caught there attention.

Everyone migrates to the dining room to see all the delicious food placed on the dinner table: roast turkey, stuffing/dressing (whichever you guys eat), mashed potatoes, green beans, collard greens, corn, dinner rolls, cranberry sauce, yams, Mac and cheese, and some chili dogs for the Blue Blur. Everyone took their seats at the table and helped each other make their plates by passing the food around. Once everyone was settled, the feast begun. Blaze was enjoying her food with glee. She looks around to see everyone is eating and having a great time with each other. Things like this warms her heart, like the flame within shines brighter and brighter. As she looked around, her eyes fell onto an empty seat next to Espio. Blaze looks at the seat for a while, wondering who is missing. After a few seconds, she remembered.

"Rouge," Blaze calls out to the treasure hunter.

Rouge heard her name and turned to the voice, "Oh hey Blaze. You like the food?"

Blaze nods her head, "Yes, the food is amazing, but uh, I have a question."

Rouge blinks at the lilac cat, "Well; what is it?"

"Where is Shadow?"

As if the whole room heard the name, everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Rouge in questioning expressions.

"Yeah, where is that faker?" Sonic queried quickly.

"You said he would come if I recall correctly," Silver chimes in.

Rouge held up her hands in defense, "Uhh I did say that, didn't I?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So where is he? Is he coming? Is he late?" Blaze continued to shoot her questions.

She was truly fond of the ebony hedgehog. They've become closer to each other after the tournament where they've fought each other a few months back.

Rouge's ears droop as a pang of sadness pulls at her, "He's not coming."

"What? But why?" Sonic raises in eyebrow in disappointment.

"He always came for Thanksgiving at least. Even if he rarely showed up for anything else, Thanksgiving and Christmas is a holiday he rarely missed." Amy couldn't hide her emotions.

"Well, I've spoken to Shadow yesterday. I asked him if he was coming. He was hesitant to answer, which usually implies that he wasn't going. I asked him why was he not coming and he simply answered with, 'There's something that I have to do,' then walks away quickly," Rouge sighs to herself. "I don't know what he is up to right now, but judging from his face, it must have been important."

Everyone was silent after those last words. Even though Shadow wasn't very social, and would usually standoff to his own corner, they still view him as a member of their family and still enjoyed his company. They've been through so much together that a bond has been made between him and the others.

"Fine."

Everyone looks up to see Sonic standing. Confusion was painted all over their faces.

Sonic smirks at everyone, "We'll just have to bring Thanksgiving to his place tomorrow then!"

Everyone roared and started creating plans to bring Operation: Thanksgiving to Shadow's house into fruition. The wind was blowing from outside as the leaves continued twirling in the air. A flash of blue light appears in front of a tall building within Central City, and an ebony hedgehog appears from the light. Shadow the Hedgehog stood tall in front of what appears to be the Guardian Unit of Nations (GUN) headquarters. Shadow walks inside and signs himself in with his GUN identification card. Shadow walks deeper into the busing then walks into an elevator. After inputting the code for qualified personnel, he presses a button that'll lead the elevator to the lower quadrant of the building. Once he reached the floor, he steps out of the elevator and continued walking forward, ignoring other agents who watched him. Shadow finds himself in front of a door that leads to what seems to be a cage. He was hesitant to walk inside as if he did not want to see what was on the other side.

"Agent Shadow," Shadow looks over to see Commander Towers standing next to him with an emotionless expression. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too," Shadow says formally.

"So you're taking him with you today?" Towers loves to get straight to the point.

Shadow stays quiet for a few seconds, then replies, "Yes I am."

Towers raises an eyebrow, "So why haven't you walked inside yet?"

Shadow remained silent. He had his eyes glued to the door as his hands were clenched tightly. Towers eyes the ebony hedgehog who appears to have a raging storm brewing from within him. Shadow lowers his eyelids as he was unsure of how to answer his superior's question.

Towers stares at Shadow some more, then turns his gaze towards the door, "This must be hard for you."

Shadow blinks his eyes, then turns his head to his commander. Commander Towers continues, "Considering everything that you've done in the past, he despises you for what you've done."

Shadow lowers his head, a grim feeling tugging at his stomach, "I understand how he feels."

"Which is exactly why you've asked for permission to take him today, and I accepted your request." Towers states. "Normally I would've declined your offer, but I've come to realize that he is the only family you have left. It's only fair that you celebrate this holiday with him."

Shadow clenches his fist tighter, "But what if he doesn't want to? What if he decides to stay in there? What if he hates me too much to bother?"

Towers stood there silently. Truth be told, all the things Shadow had asked were all valid questions. Towers could see that Shadow was slightly nervous and wanted to turn back, but Towers knew he couldn't allow that.

"Agent Shadow, there are times where we have to make a decision. Do we choose to fight and defend those we love, or turn tail and run away from the threat." Commander Towers spoke with clarity.

Shadow turns his gaze towards the commander in a questioning manner. Towers continues, "You were never one to run away from a threat, no matter how strong they are. You would persevere until you are victorious."

"That is true, but what does that have to do with anything?" Shadow queried.

Towers turns his gaze towards the ebony hedgehog, "Apply that here. No matter how much he turns you down, you much continue trying until you get to your goal."

Shadow's eyes widen under the realization. Shadow turns his gaze back to the door in front of him, then closes his eyes. After a few seconds of internal war, Shadow opens his eyes, determination radiating from his crimson orbs.

"Thank you, sir, I needed that," Shadow spoke quietly.

Towers only nod his head, then began to walk away. He stops in his tracks, then looks back at Shadow, "Best of luck to you, Agent Shadow." Then he disappeared from Shadow's eyesight.

Shadow breathes in then breathes out. He calms himself and removes the negative thoughts from his head, then opens the locked door blocking him from inside. Shadow walks inside to see and ebony and crimson creature in glowing chains lying on the floor. Shadow eyes the creature in front of him. Hesitation, yet again, clawing at his mind.

"Why are you here?"

The voice broke Shadow's thought process, and he looks up to see Eclipse the Darkling sitting up, glaring at him with his yellow eyes.

"Hello to you too Eclipse," Shadow says quietly.

"Cut the bullshit Shadow," Eclipse spat angrily at Shadow. "What do you want!?"

Shadow remained silent for a few seconds. He stares at Eclipse intently. He sees his old self in Eclipse strangely enough. The anger, the sorrow, and wanting of solitude.

"Are you going to answer me, or are you going to continue watching me like an idiot?" Eclipse was becoming more agitated by the second.

"I've come to free you from your chains for the day," Shadow stated loudly.

Eclipse raises an eyebrow, "Free me? And why would you want to free me?"

"I've decided that it isn't fair to keep you locked away for the rest of your life," Shadow states matter of factly. "I've decided that you deserve to feel the fresh air outside."

"If that's the case then why haven't you released me?" Eclipse queries.

"You have to stay with me for the whole day," Shadow says firmly.

"No," Eclipse grumbles.

Shadow began to lose his patience, "You have no choice."

"I'd rather be stuck in here, than having to see that smug face of yours!" Eclipse roars in anger. This time he stood up to make himself seem more threatening.

Shadow stood his ground and glares at him challengingly, "I know how much you hate being stuck to this place. I've heard your thoughts pop in my mind when I'm here so you can't fool me Eclipse!"

Eclipse clenches his teeth in frustration, but he doesn't say anything. He just glared at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow pulls out the key that will unlock the chains around his body, "You get to leave this place for a day, but you have to stay with me at all times. If you behave and don't try anything, then maybe we can do this more often."

"Who said I would want that?" Eclipse frowns more.

"Then I guess you'll never get the chance to be free from here then. It's what you'd want anyway, so I'll take my leave." Shadow turns his back to Eclipse and began making his way towards the door.

Eclipse clenches his teeth, frustrated that this is his only chance to be free of these chains, "Wait!"

Shadow stops walking. He turns his head so that one eye was visible. Eclipse was internally screaming at himself, but he spoke quietly, "I'll go with you."

Shadow eyes Eclipse some more, then fully faces him, "Hmph, glad you see things my way."

"Don't get so full of yourself you dunce." Eclipse frowns at Shadow.

Shadow smirks then walks to Eclipse, and finally began unlocking the chains that bind him to this cage. Once Shadow took of the last chain, Eclipse jumps out of the chains. Chaos energy returning to his body after the chains constricted it from him since his capture. Shadow eyes Eclipse as the ultimate alien stretches his body. He has refined muscles still, even though all he's done was lie in this cage or be used for testing by GUN agents.

After Eclipse was done, he turns his attention to Shadow, "So what are we doing exactly?"

"You'll see." Shadow grabs Eclipse. "Chaos Control!"

One moment Eclipse sees a blue light flash around him in the cage, the next they are outside in the woods. Eclipse looks around to see the valley of trees with red and yellow leaves falling from the trees as the sun is high in the sky. Eclipse stares at the scenery in amazement as the Autumn aroma fills his nonexistent nose.

"Come on," Eclipse frowns at Shadow's voice. "Taking you to a place I love to come to."

Eclipse remained silent and followed Shadow through the area. On the way, they've seen birds soaring around in the air in a V shape, a bunch of rabbits hopping around in groups, then they've come across a crystal clear lake with a bunch of beautiful tulips and orchids surrounding it. Eclipse stares blankly at the lake in front of him, as he follows Shadow.

"We're here."

Eclipse looks over to see Shadow standing on the steps of a large cabin in front of him. Eclipse takes in the full appearance of the cabin: dark oak was the material used to build the cabin, there were two floral patches in front of the cabin and a porch with two rocking chairs.

"Did you make this?" Eclipse stares at the place in amazement.

"Yes and no," Shadow answers. Eclipse stares at Shadow questioningly. Shadow continues, "Omega also helped me build this place. That lake however and the flowers were all done by me."

Eclipse smirks at Shadow, "Never imagined you to like decorating or building things."

Shadow smirks back, proud of himself, "I'm not but I'm a fast learner."

"Tch, keep your gloating to yourself before you become full of yourself." Eclipse replies in disgust.

"Hmph," Shadow motions the darkling inside as he opens the door.

Eclipse complies and walks inside of the cabin with Shadow. Eclipse looks around, absorbing the inside appearance of the cabin: they were in the living room of his home. There was a fireplace to the left of the living room with a large brown couch in front of it. There was a set of steps that leads upstairs to his right. This place wasn't as big as it seems.

"Looked a lot bigger from the outside," Eclipse mutters to himself.

"What was that?" Shadow bellowed.

"This is slightly disappointing. I expect more." Eclipse shrugs his shoulders.

Shadow's eye twitches in annoyance, "You haven't seen the rest of the cabin, you idiot."

"Whatever, what are we doing here anyway?" Eclipse questions.

Shadow turns away from the darkling and moves past the corner further down in the living room. Eclipse follows after him then a delicious aroma fills up his sense of smell. Eclipse's eyes widen in confusion, as to why such aromas were beginning to make him hungry. After turning the corner, he sees Shadow's kitchen: there was ham, Mac and cheese, collard greens, mashed potatoes and gravy, roasted turkey, cranberry sauce, and dressing on the counter. Eclipse stares at the food in awe, oblivious to Shadow calling his name.

"Eclipse!" Shadow yells for the fourth time. Eclipse jolts out of his mind and looks at Shadow. Shadow sighs, "You mind handing me the wooden spoon over there?"

Eclipse follows Shadow's finger and sees the wooden spoon sitting on top of the microwave. The darkling grabs it and hands it to Shadow.

"Thanks," Shadow says, then continues with what he was doing.

Eclipse, shocked, is still looking around in amazement at the food, "Shadow?"

"Hm?" Shadow answers nonchalantly.

"You mind telling me what all of this is?" Eclipse continues to stare at the food in front of him.

"This is food," Shadow answers bluntly.

Eclipse snaps his head at Shadow, "Obviously you sarcastic jerk!"

"Hehehe," Shadow chuckles to himself, still focusing on what he was doing.

Eclipse mutters some obscene words to himself, then tries again, "Why are you making this food?"

This time Shadow stops what he's doing and remains silent for a few seconds. Eclipse eyes Shadow as he began to feel uneasy.

Shadow finally turns to Eclipse, "I'm making this food for us Eclipse."

"But why? Why would you make food for us?" Eclipse queried, confusion heavily conveyed in his voice.

"Because...," Shadow trails off. He breaks eye contact and stares at the floor. Eclipse was beginning to worry slightly. Crazy right? Eclipse is worrying about the one being who took everything from.

Shadow brings his head up, "I'm sure that you must have been hungry. The food that GUN gave you must have been horrible."

"Yes, it was. I couldn't stand it." Eclipse spat with venom.

Shadow smirks in response, "Well be grateful that I bothered making this food for the both of us. I'm sure you'd love a nice meal once in a while."

Eclipse stares at Shadow intently, "What's the occasion?"

Shadow stares blankly at Eclipse for a few seconds, then turns away, "Did you know that the humans have holidays that they celebrate yearly?"

Eclipse nods his head in response, "Yes I do know. One being Christmas. That's the most prominent holiday I know in this world."

"Well as you know, humans have a lot of holidays that they love to celebrate. Some that I believe are completely idiotic in my opinion," Shadow moves the pan into the oven then sets the timer. He then motions the darkling over to him. Eclipse complies and walks towards him, "You mind helping me set up the food onto the dining room table?"

Both of them begun migrating the food from the kitchen to the dining room table. The table and the seats had a Victorian style that made it very appealing to the darkling.

"As I was saying," Eclipse looks over to Shadow. Shadow continues, "Today is actually a holiday."

Eclipse raises an eyebrow, "And what holiday is that?"

"It's called Thanksgiving," Shadow responds firmly.

"Mhm, and this is what you usually do on this holiday? Make a feast for yourself?" Eclipse seems unimpressed with the whole idea.

Shadow simply shook his head, "No, I'm usually forced to go with Rouge to celebrate it with Sonic and his friends."

Shadow studies the table and sees that everything is almost set. Now all this needs to be ready is the sweet potato pie that's in the oven right now.

"So why aren't you with them? Why are you here instead and why did you bring me?" Eclipse eyes Shadow intently.

Shadow lowers his eyelids, "I know this is not something you'd want to hear, but this is a holiday that I've always wanted to celebrate with Maria and my father when we'd finally go to Earth back decades ago."

Eclipse's eye twitches at that name and 'my father.' He doesn't know why hearing that comes out of Shadow's mouth bothers him greatly, but he decided it was best not to say anything.

"Thanksgiving is a holiday you usually celebrate with your family. You would make a feast for each other and celebrate the lives of the families that you are grateful to have in your life." Shadow spoke softly.

Eclipse's eyes widen in shock, "Celebrate the lives of family?"

"That's right, and that was something I've wanted to have for Maria and Professor Gerald, but that time never came. I've always felt empty as Thanksgiving came by each year because I had no family that I could celebrate it with," Shadow says solemnly. Eclipse eyes Shadow, confusion painted across his face. "I would be lying if I said that I don't see Sonic and the other as family in a sense. It's fine to celebrate with them, but it's not the same, plus they're annoying sometimes."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with me? Why am I here?" Eclipse still not understanding Shadow at all.

_Ding!_

"The sweet potato pie is ready." Shadow hurries back to the kitchen, leaving Eclipse's question unanswered.

Eclipse was frowning some more. Everything that's happening with Shadow is frustrating. _'He shouldn't care that I hated being imprisoned by those humans, he shouldn't care that I'd love to feel the fresh air of the outdoors, he shouldn't care that I hated the terrible food that they've fed me. He shouldn't care about me at all. He knows very well that I despise him...so why? Why is he bothering with me?' _Eclipse began to clench his fists tightly.

Shadow returns with the pie in his hands, "Everything is ready. Now we can ea-,"

"Why are you doing this?" Eclipse spoke quietly.

Shadow raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Eclipse glares up at the ebony hedgehog, anger rising from within him, "Why are you doing this!?"

Shadow set the pie down as he eyes the darkling.

"Why are you helping me with this? Why are you doing this at all? Unless you've been hit on the head recently, I want to be clear that I don't like you Shadow!" Eclipse growls angrily at Shadow.

Shadow still keeping eye contact with Eclipse, "I know."

"So why!? We're supposed to hate each other for Doom's sake! We can't be peaceful!" Eclipse roars loudly.

"And why the hell not?" Shadow spoke with the same intensity as Eclipse.

"Because you took my family away from me!" Tears began to form in Eclipse's eyes but he kept the same ferocious scowl on his face. "You've slaughtered my whole race. My world, my everything!"

Shadow seeming unfazed continues to glare at Eclipse. That face, that same face that Shadow always had was beginning to infuriate Eclipse even more. Chaos energy was beginning to form around Eclipse's hands as his emotions got the better of him.

"You've taken everything from and I've tried to hurt you and your friends! I was made to kill your spine behind, so no we can't be peaceful!" Eclipse spat viciously.

Shadow eyes Eclipse for a few seconds, then spoke, "Then why did you try so hard to recruit me? Even after I've killed Black Death, you attempted to recruit me. Years after that, when you tried to use the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Earth, as soon as I went to stop the blast and exploded without a trace of me, you were crying? Why is that?"

Eclipse was stunned. Why did he try so hard to bring Shadow to his side? Why did he cry when he thought Shadow died from the Eclipse Cannon? Why does he feel anything besides hatred for him? It was driving Eclipse crazy.

"Answer me!" Shadow says sternly.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Eclipse forms a Chaos Spear in his hands.

Shadow's eyes widen, "Eclipse wait!?"

Eclipse threw the Chaos Spear out of a window that happens to be open at the best time. An explosion sounds off in the near distance. Shadow looks outside to see the mountain in the far distance crumbling from the impact of Eclipse's power. Shadow's ear twitches as he hears a heavy panting next to him. He turns his head to see a broken Eclipse staring at the ground in defeat as tears were falling from his eyes. Shadow saw himself once again in Eclipse. Moments like these were continuous years ago. Shadow began to feel sympathetic towards the darkling.

"I don't know," Eclipse managed to choke out through his sobs. "I don't know. I don't understand it myself...I feel like I should hate you, but...I hate that I should feel that way. All I've ever wanted was for both of us to fight by each other's side..."

Shadow remains silently as his eyes Eclipse. He understood perfectly what Eclipse was saying, as he too felt the same way. Shadow always felt no empathy towards the Black Arms, Black Doom specifically, but Eclipse was different. Eclipse was the only being that could truly relate to his own pain and understand him.

Shadow walks over to Eclipse and puts his hand on Eclipse's shoulder to comfort him. Eclipse raises his head in questioning. He wanted to move away from Shadow's reach, but his body didn't follow.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Eclipse chokes out.

Shadow stares at Eclipse quietly, then closes his eyelids, "Because we are brothers."

Eclipse's eyes widened completely at the statement.

Shadow continues, "You're the only family that I have left on this world. The only one I can relate to and understand. Thanksgiving is all about celebrating with your family, so I've decided to bring you here so that we can celebrate...as brothers."

Eclipse was speechless. Out of all the encounters they've had over the years, Eclipse was the only one who claimed they were brothers, while Shadow never returned the gesture. Hearing Shadow accept Eclipse as his brother was like a miracle.

"That's why I brought you here. To bring some peace between us," Shadow removes his hand from Eclipse's shoulder and looks away. "If you'd rather be away from me then I'll take you back."

"No," Shadow turns back to Eclipse in surprise. "I'd rather stay here and celebrate this Thanksgiving with you."

Shadow was dumbfounded as he watched Eclipse wipe the tears from his face and took a seat at the table.

Eclipse grabs his plate and looks at the food on the table. After a few seconds, he realizes that Shadow hasn't taken he seat yet. Instead, Shadow was staring at Eclipse as if he was struck by lightning.

Eclipse chuckles to himself, "What? You gonna sit down and eat with me or are you gonna stand there like an imbecile?"

Shadow stares at Eclipse for a little, then a warm smile spreads across his muzzle, "I think I'll take a seat."

"Good, now hurry up. I'm starving." Eclipse states impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses," Shadow says calmly.

Eclipse raises an eyebrow, "I don't even know what that means."

"Figure of speech brother." It was Shadow's turn to chuckle.

Eclipse frowns a little, "Well your so-called 'figure of speech' can die off."

"Hehe as if," Shadow sat down at the table and helped himself and Eclipse to a plate full of the delicious food in front of them.

As they are their food, they've talked about anything that came to their minds. They would laugh at most of the stories they've told each other. This warming feeling that both of them had was something they both yearned for with each other. As Shadow watched Eclipse laugh and smile, the warm feeling was beginning t cloud his mind as a smile spreader across his muzzle.

"Hey, Eclipse." Shadow calms out to the darkling.

Eclipse lifts his head from his plate, crumbs that are very noticeable on his face as if he's a child, "Hm?"

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at Eclipse's appearance, which caused Eclipse to stare in confusion.

"What?" Eclipse asked after swallowing the food in his mouth.

Shadow stops chuckling and gave his brother his attention, "Thank you for deciding to stay. It means a lot to me that you've decided to celebrate today with me."

Eclipse stares blankly at Shadow for a few seconds, then grins, "No need to be so formal about it brother. We're not at GUN HQ."

"Hmph, but thanks. I mean it." Shadow says in a more serious tone.

Eclipse closes his eyelids, "You're welcome. I should be thanking you since you've decided to do all this for me. But don't think that this changes anything."

"What?" Shadow raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"I not going to be nice to you just because we did this. I am definitely going to give you a hard time, since you've been a pain over the years," Eclipse folds his arms as a smirk grew on his face.

"Hmph," Shadow mirrors the gesture. "I expect no less from you, brother. But we are doing this again, and not only on this holiday."

"I hope it's not for only this holiday because I hate being in that cage," Eclipse mutters.

"I know, so don't worry. I won't leave you there. Also, you get to spend the night here, and it's almost nighttime." Shadow states nonchalantly.

Eclipse stares at Shadow, "When do I have to go back?"

"On Monday," Shadow responds quickly.

"Great," Eclipse replies.

After a while, sleep was tugging at Eclipse, so he brought his plate to the kitchen. Shadow follows after the darkling with a lot of used dishes in his hand. The brothers were washing the dishes that were used to create the food and used to eat off of. After they were finished, Shadow showed Eclipse to his room. Shadow was about to leave, but Eclipse called his name.

A smile crept on Eclipse's face, "You said something about being thankful to your family right?"

Shadow nods his head.

"Well, I'm very grateful to have you here. I don't have no one else, so this meant a lot that you would do this." Eclipse says as he crept onto the soft bed.

Shadow nods his head in response, "It was my pleasure. Anyway, sleep well brother."

"You too," Eclipse ticks himself into the bed.

Shadow closes the door and heads downstairs to make himself a cup of water. He smiles to himself at the events that happened today. "I'm grateful to have you here too, brother."


	3. Shadaze: Christmas Special

**_Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot I've made. I had fun writing this so I hope everyone will like this. Once again, Happy Holidays everyone, enjoy your break with your loved ones. Once the gift openings come around, hope it is something you guys have wanted. Tell me what you think in the comments, and as always, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way!_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh,_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way!_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh,_

Music was filling the air as it plays through the speakers. Today is December 25th or Christmas. A special holiday to spend time with family and friends while exchanging gifts with one another. Sonic decided to invite all of his friends and comrades to his home to celebrate Christmas together. Everyone was either conversation with each other, making gingerbread houses, playing board/card games, or enjoying the food. All except one jet black hedgehog who stood off in the corner away from the others. He watches everyone intently from his corner with his arms folded. As much as he preferred to be off on a mountain watching the snowfall from the sky while listening to his thoughts, he decided to come because Rouge wouldn't leave him alone. She practically begged him to go since the beginning of December and she didn't stop until Shadow gave in a week before Christmas.

_Dashing through the snow_  
_In a one-horse open sleigh_  
_Over the fields, we go_  
_Laughing all the way_  
_Bells on bob-tail ring_  
_Making spirits bright_  
_What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight,_

The current song playing began to put him under a trance. Any time Jingle Bells would play around this time, it would always put the ebony hedgehog into deep thought. A certain friend of his began to show her face into his mind.

_'Maria?' _Shadow questioned himself.

He wasn't sure why this song reminds him of Maria. There has to be some correlation but he couldn't put his finger on it. It drove Shadow crazy each time he hears the song because he doesn't know why that song reminds him of her. Amnesia still had its effects on the hedgehog slightly, but he has recovered most of his memories of his past. Still have some missing fragments that only show up as images if it's triggered.

"Shadow?" A feminine voice calls out to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow blinks his eyes a couple of times, then looks up to see Rouge the Bat eyeing him with concern, "Are you alright?"

Shadow stares at Rouge for a few seconds, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That face you were making was a bit unnerving, " Rouge eyes her comrade intently.

Shadow nods his head, "I'm fine Rouge. Don't worry about me and have some fun with the others."

"How can I do that when I see you standing alone in a corner away from everyone else?" Rouge playfully punches Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "I am content with standing in this corner to my lonesome."

"Would it kill you to be social?" Rouge places her hands on her hips and began to glare at the hedgehog.

Shadow returns the glare, "As a matter of fact, it would."

"Oh, I see, " A mischievous grin was forming on the ivory bat's muzzle. "The great ultimate life form can stand tall against any robots or aliens but cowers against a small conversation with other people?"

Shadow raises an eyebrow, "I don't cower against anything."

"Yes you do, you ultimate coward, " Rouge teased.

Shadow narrows his eyes at Rouge, "I know you're trying to provoke me. Even so, I am not a coward."

"Then go socialize with the others. Get a drink or something, " Rouge frowns at Shadow.

"Fine, " Shadow groans, then began walking to the counter where the drinks are in a pouty demeanor.

Shadow turns his gaze to the crowd in front of them. Sonic was running away from Amy as she tried to smother him with her love. Shadow grins as he sees Amy practically torturing Sonic when she finally tackled him to the ground. Seeing Sonic in distress was just enjoying to watch for him. Once Shadow approaches the counter, he grabs a plastic cup then looks at his options. There was water, fruit punch, tropical punch, and an unknown white liquid in a bowl on the counter.

_'Is this milk, ' _Shadow stares intently at the drink in front of him. _'No, it can't be milk. Its scent is very different from milk.'_

"What are you staring at?" A feminine voice sounds off behind him.

Shadow turns around to see Blaze standing right behind him with a cup in her hands. Shadow stood there slightly tongue-tied. What he was starting at could be a very popular drink and here he is without any knowledge of it.

Shadow points to the drink, "Do you know what that is?"

Blaze follows his gesture, "That is eggnog."

"That's the name of this concoction?" Shadow said, raising an eyebrow as he stares at the eggnog.

It was Blaze's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You've never heard of eggnog before?"

Shadow's muzzle began to blush slightly in embarrassment, "No I have not. Holidays have not been my thing anymore in a while."

"Why is that?" Curiosity was getting the better of the lavender feline. She rarely gets a chance to talk to Shadow, so she knows little to nothing about him.

Shadow looks away from Blaze quickly, sighing, "It's a long story."

He proceeds to pour some eggnog in his cup, still curious about the flavor of this drink. He sniffs it again, strong buttercream vanilla with hints of cinnamon, nutmeg, and clove enveloping his nose.

_'It doesn't smell bad, ' _Shadow thought to himself.

He takes a sip of the eggnog. His eyes widened, as he made a gagging sound. He spat the liquid back into the cup with remnants spilling off of his cup.

"Yuck, who thought this was a good idea to create, " Shadow groans in disgust, as he wipes his mouth.

His ears perk up as he hears giggling in the background. He turns around to see Blaze who seems to be struggling to hold in the laughter.

Shadow's face turns into a snarl, "You dare laugh at me!"

"Yes, I do, " Blaze couldn't help but chuckle at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow's scowl deepens as he glares at the chuckling feline, "Its not funny."

Blaze wipes a tear from her eye, "I beg to differ. That was very funny."

Shadow mutters some words to himself, then discard the cup in his hand. He grabs some napkins from the counter, then lowers himself to wipe up his mess. Blaze follows his action and helps him wipe the eggnog on the floor.

"That was the worst thing I've ever tasted. Can't believe I did that to my taste buds, " Shadow mutters, as he wipes the floor.

Blaze began to giggle again as she helped him clean up the Eggnog. Eventually, the two finished cleaning up the eggnog on the floor and threw away the napkins.

Shadow turns his gaze back to the royal feline, "Anyway, why are you here? I thought parties aren't really your thing?"

"They are not but since it is Christmas I've decided to come to enjoy the holiday with my friends. Plus this party is not big, so it's not too bad, " Blaze states.

"Hmph, I don't see how you put up with this, " Shadow reaches for another cup, then pours some fruit punch in his cup. He gazes back at Blaze, "Bring your cup over. What do you want?" Shadow grabs Blaze's hand and brought it closer to him.

Blaze's eyes widen as a hint of pink appears on her muzzle, "Oh...uh, I'll take some water."

Shadow nods his head, then pours water in her cup.

"Thank you, " Blaze says sheepishly.

Shadow nods his head, "You're welcome."

They stood quietly next to the counter as they took sips of their drinks. They began watching everyone else who seems to be enjoying themselves quite nicely. All of them were singing the last few lyrics of the current song playing.

_ Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ O' what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh_

_ Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ O' what fun it will in a one-horse open sleigh_

Blaze smiles warmly at the scene in front of her. As much as she enjoys her solitude, she always loves seeing her friends having some fun together.

"Hm hm hmm, hm hm hmm, hm hm hmm hm hmm."

Blaze's ears twitch little. She turns her head to see Shadow humming the song to himself. Shadow's eyes seem dilated as if he was in a trance.

Blaze stares at Shadow in confusion, "Are you humming to the song?"

Shadow blinks a few times, then gazes up at Blaze, "No I am not."

"Yes, you were, " Blaze eyes Shadow some more. "You did mention not being interested in holidays anymore. Why is that?"

Shadow stares at Blaze intently while remaining silent. It was a bit unnerving for Blaze as she shifts her body weight onto her right leg.

Shadow turns back to the others, "Let's just say I had a friend back then who loved holidays. A very special friend and Christmas was her favorite holiday. After I was born, she loved telling me about Christmas more than any other Holiday. Spending time with loved ones while exchanging gifts with one another, Santa Claus bringing children presents, the beautiful Christmas trees, you name it. She always wanted to celebrate it with me...Once we were here..."

Shadow's voice drifts off as he lowers his eyelids. Solemnity made its way across Shadow's face. Blaze wasn't sure how to react or what to say. Seems to her that something must have happened. She knew that Shadow's upbringing was nowhere near happy, but everyone refuses to tell her and go ask Shadow himself. Shadow slightly tightens his grip on his cup as more memories of 'that day' pops in his mind.

Blaze decides to speak up, "You don't have to say anymore. I see that it must bring unwanted memories."

"It's fine. I've moved on from my past, " Shadow raises his eyelids and turns towards Blaze. "Besides, talking about this reminded me of something that I've tried to connect."

Blaze raises an eyebrow, "What is that?"

"You know the song that was playing?" Shadow queries.

Blaze nods her head, "Jingle Bells. It's a nice song."

"It is. The thing is, every time I hear that song I'm reminded of my old friend. I never figured out why until now. This was her favorite song, " Shadow gazes back at the others. "She would always sing this song each chance she would get. And when it was bedtime, she would hum the song until I fell asleep. She had a beautiful voice."

A small smile made its way towards Shadow's lips. Blaze eyes Shadow intently. This was the first time that she has ever seen Shadow smile like this. The only reactions she would see normally were his traditional scowl, anger, or his smirk. Seeing him smile like this was kind of nice.

"I would sing it with her most of the time. She told me that I have a nice voice as well, but I don't think so, " Shadow turns his gaze over to Blaze. She literally gave all of her undivided attention to him which made him feel embarrassed. "Sorry, I must look like a child talking about this."

"No, it's fine. I actually enjoy hearing this story, " Blaze smiles at Shadow.

"Why?" Shadow raises an eyebrow.

"I normally don't get the chance to converse with you. Plus I know nothing about you, so it's nice to learn something for a change, " Blaze states genuinely.

Shadow began to blush in embarrassment. He averts his eyes away from the royal feline.

"And you should smile more, " Blaze says. She smiles at the ebony hedgehog, "You have a handsome smile."

Shadow's eyes widen as if they could bulge out of his eyes. This time he could not hide the blush on his cheeks. Shadow turns his head away from the lavender cat more which causes Blaze to giggle. Blaze puts her hand over her mouth so that a laugh does not escape her lips. Shadow turns his head a little so that one eye was facing the giggling cat. She was a giggling mess as she struggles more to hold in her laughter.

Shadow turns his gaze to the others, "Well, your giggling is kind of cute."

Blaze stops giggling immediately and stares at Shadow in surprise.

The blush still hasn't left Shadow's muzzle, "And your smile is exceptional as well."

Blaze's muzzle became completely red now. Blaze looks away quickly to hide her blush away from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow began to smirk, "Exceptional indeed."

Silence envelopes the two as they told at the counter longer. Shadow took more sips of his fruit punch while Blaze stood sheepishly still thinking about Shadow's words.

_'My giggling is cute to him, ' _Blaze peers at Shadow, nervousness radiating off of her. _'And my smile is...exceptional to him? He does not mean that, does he?'_

Shadow looks around some more as he nearly finishes his drink, then his eyes made a complete stop on Rouge. Rouge was smiling at Shadow which cause the hedgehog to frown. Rouge brought her fingers together to shape something that Shadow didn't understand. After she was finished, Shadow's frown deepens some more. Rouge made a heart sign with her hands and Shadow knew exactly what she meant by it. Shadow growls to himself and looks away which caught Blaze's attention.

Blaze tilts her head, "Is there something wrong?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, just a certain someone being annoying from afar."

"Oh, well alright then." Blaze turns her attention back to the others.

"Thank you, princess, " Shadow says nonchalantly while keeping his gaze towards the others who were now playing games.

Blaze looks at Shadow in confusion, "Why are you thanking me? I have not done anything."

"Quite the opposite really. Normally, I would be in that corner spacing out because of boredom and wanting to leave every second, " Shadow finishes his drink, then throws it in the trash. He stands back next to Blaze and folds his arms, "For once, I don't feel like leaving. Today was not all too bad and I'm not completely bored because of you."

Blaze blinks at the jet black hedgehog. She was speechless.

Shadow turns his gaze towards the royal feline, "You have my gratitude. I'll think of this as a Christmas present from you to me. Too bad I can't really return the favor."

A small smile forms on Blaze's lips, "No need for that. I'm glad I could make this day better for you."

Shadow looks at Blaze thoughtfully. Then he gaze towards the door, "Actually, I'm going to do something."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Blaze gave off more emotion than she was comfortable with.

"Yeah, " Shadow pulls out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control."

A flash of green light was made, then Shadow disappears. Blaze began to frown slightly as she stares at the spot stood at before. She was actually enjoying his company. He gave her the most entertainment she has received all day. She sighs a little, then made her way to a table closer to the others.

Fifteen minutes have passed and everyone was watching the Polar Express currently. More like Tails, Cream, Marine, and Charmy were watching it. Amy was trying to cuddle with Sonic as he tries to get her off of him, Rouge continuously flirts with Knuckles and he becomes flustered each time, Omega was staring at the Christmas tree, Espio and Vector were playing cards, and Blaze sat off to herself quietly.

Suddenly a flash of light appears near the counter where the drinks are and Shadow appears. Everyone turns back to see Shadow standing there with some snow on him.

"Welcome back Shadow. Didn't think you would return, " Sonic says playfully to Shadow, while stiff-arming Amy.

Shadow smirks, "I see you're having fun."

"Haha very funny. Amy, please give me some space!" Sonic pleads.

"Never, my sweet Sonic!" Amy continued to hold onto Sonic as he struggles to free himself.

Shadow walks over to Blaze who seems happy for his return.

"Welcome back, " Blaze says happily.

Shadow smiles at her slightly, "Thanks."

Shadow sat down next to Blaze then pulls something out from his quills.

Blaze notices something in his hand, "I don't mean to probe but what is that?"

"It's a gift for you, " Shadow states, then hands it to Blaze.

Blaze was taken aback, "Shadow, you didn't have to-,"

"I don't care. I chose to get you something so will you accept it?" Shadow still has his hand towards Blaze with the gift in his hand.

Blaze stares at the gift, then look at Shadow for a little, then back at the gift.

Blaze carefully grabs the gift out if his hands, "Thank you."

Shadow nods his head, "You're welcome. Now open it."

Blaze complies and began to open the wrapping paper. A black box was revealed within the wrapping paper. She takes off the top of the box to reveal a golden necklace with a red spessartite garnet gemstone as the centerpiece. Blaze's eyes widen as she stares at the brilliance of the necklace in front of her.

She looks up at Shadow with a warming smile, "Shadow, this is beautiful. I don't deserve this."

"Tch, you deserve it. Besides, I wanted to get you something nice in exchange for earlier, " Shadow states with a smile.

"Hey you two, " Sonic calls over to them.

Shadow growls in annoyance as he looks at the blue blur, "What do you want?"

"Vanilla made some sugar cookies and they're really good. Come over here and get some." Sonic says while chewing on a sugar cookie.

Shadow sighs, then looks over to the lavender cat, "Well let's get some."

Blaze nods her head, "Right."

Both of them got up from their seats and made they're way towards the others. They were halfway there until Sonic stands up and held his hands out.

"Stop right there you two!" Sonic said with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"What now Sonic?" Shadow glares at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Sonic, I'd appreciate it if you moved out of the way, " Blaze stated with a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"Wait, guys. Just take a second and look up, " Sonic points above the pair.

"Look up?" Shadow raises an eyebrow.

"No, " Blaze gasps to herself but loud enough for Shadow to hear.

Shadow raises an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. He then looks up to see what looks like a plant sitting above them. Shadow began to frown at this.

Shadow gazes back at Sonic, "It's just a plant. I don't see what all the commotion is about."

"That's not just any plant. That's the mistletoe, hun." Rouge states with a grin on her face.

"And you know what that means, " Sonic's lip began to form a wide grin on his lips. "You two have to kiss!"

"Huh, " Shadow's mouth was hanging open.

Blaze's face was red with embarrassment as she began to hide her face away from the others. Shadow looks at her in worry. It was obvious that she was very uncomfortable and it made him very unhappy.

Shadow glares at all of them, "Stop with these games now! It's not funny! Don't force such a thing on her like that!"

"Shadow, it's fine, " Blaze says quietly.

Shadow snaps his head over to Blaze, "What?"

"I-It's a tradition and w-we have to follow them, " Blaze stammers.

"What?" Shadow says again.

"Sorry hun, " Shadow turns his gaze back to the ivory bat. She has a very teasing smile on her face, "The rules are the rules."

Before Shadow could retort, Blaze grabs his hand which made Shadow turn back to her. Blaze was facing another direction while looking completely flustered which caused Shadow to stare at her in awe.

"It's fine. I don't mind...if it's with you..." Blaze's voice trails off.

A blush crept in Shadow's face, "Are you sure?"

Blaze stares Shadow directly in his eyes this time, "I'm positive."

"Well, let's see it then, " Silver chimes in with a jolly attitude.

"Alright!" Knuckles raises his fist in excitement. "You can do it Shadow!"

"After you put that beautiful necklace you got for her and not me as a Christmas present, " Rouge chimes.

Shadow sighs, cheeks about as red as his crimson markings, "Let's just get this over with. Turn around."

Blaze hands him the necklace then turns her back towards the ebony hedgehog. Shadow wraps the necklace around Blaze's neck, then successfully snaps the necklace together on the back of her neck. Shadow backs always after he finished.

"Let's see it Blaze!" Amy squeals in excitement.

Blaze turns around and faces the others.

Everyone, including Shadow, stares at her in awe. The necklace gave a boost in elegance as it looks beautiful on her and the gemstone matches the gemstone on her forehead.

"Who knew you had great taste Shadow, " Silver whispers to Shadow.

Shadow frowns, "Walk away, now."

"Time for the kiss!" Amy announces quickly.

Shadow walks up to Blaze very slowly. Eventually, both of them were staring at each other nervously as they were face to face. Sonic and Rouge pull out their cameras quickly to capture this moment. Shadow leans in towards Blaze as she mirrors his movement. Their lips lightly brush each other. They finally press their lips onto one another. An imaginary spark was made as it sent both Shadow and Blaze onto a different plane.

Two souls who had their own difficult upbringing, their own responsibilities, with no feeling of relating to anyone finally made a connection.

Their kiss began to deepen as both of them were losing themselves into the kiss more and more. They moved in perfect harmony as they began moving closer to each other. Shadow moves his hand behind her waist and began pulling Blaze closer to him while Blaze wraps her arms around Shadow and brought his head closer to hers. Happiness was the only emotion that Blaze and Shadow could feel as they enjoyed each others' touch. For once in Shadow's life, he finally feels a sense of happiness once again. There's another emotion that's rising up but he can't describe it. As for Blaze, this type of happiness was something she has longed for. To finally have it in her arms was nearly enough to make her tear up, but she didn't.

Eventually, the two separated as they gasp for air. Both their eyes were wide in surprise because of what just happened. Everyone was watching them intently with wide eyes as well, all except Rouge who was smirking. Shadow and Blaze stare at each other some more before looking at the others.

Shadow was the first to speak, "You all have gotten what you've wanted. Now leave us alone."

"Sure thing, " Sonic stares at both of them in shock.

Both Shadow and Blaze went back to the table they have sat at previously and taken their seats. Eventually, everyone began talking again and their attention was away from Shadow and Blaze which allowed them to relax. The two were very quiet. They have not spoken a single word since the kiss. That kiss was continuously replaying in their minds. The emotions they've felt, the actions they've made, and the taste.

Blaze turns her gaze over to Shadow, who was in deep thought. Now that she thinks about it, Shadow is far from unattractive. Maybe...

"Shadow?" Blaze calls out to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow raises his head and looks at Blaze, "Yes?"

"Can you...can you tell me...if you felt anything during that?" Blaze asks very shyly.

Shadow thought for a moment, then looks at her, "I felt happy. The most I've felt in a long time."

Blaze smiles, "Me too."

"And I want to do it again, " Shadow stares intently at the lavender feline who was now blushing like crazy once again. Shadow continues, "I want to do it many more times. More than I can count and I don't want to stop."

Blaze looks at Shadow, then smiles playfully at him, "Well, if that's what you would like, then I'll happily grant you that."

A small grin was forming on the ebony hedgehog's face.

"Just think of it as my Christmas present to you, " Blaze looks away as the smile never left her face.

"Hmph, I graciously accept, " Shadow looks back towards the others.

Blaze move towards Shadow and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Shadow raises his eyebrows in surprise as Blaze moves back to her seat.

"Merry Christmas, Shadow the Hedgehog, " Blaze says happily.

Shadow smiles warmly at Blaze, "Merry Christmas to you too, Blaze the Cat."


	4. Sonamy: Love that Blossoms

The sun was shining brightly in the clear sky. Screams of happiness and joy could be heard. Sonic and the others successfully defeated Eggman and Infinite, and peace was finally restored to the world. As of now, people are celebrating their victory while rebuilding the cities that have been damaged by Eggman's reign. A blue blur has been running around giving a helping hand to all that he could get to. Each time Sonic was around helping the citizens, he would hear the people call him a hero or praise him like they usually do:

"You're the best Sonic!" "Sonic, you're amazing!" "We appreciate you're bravery Sonic!" "We would not see another day if it weren't for you Sonic!"

Sonic would always reply with, "Hey it's no biggie! We all played a part here so congratulate yourselves!"

Can't forget the fangirls though. There weren't too many that would suffocate the blue blur, but it was enough of them to stop him from moving for a few minutes.

"Hey Sonic, would you mind eating at the cafe with us?" A gray female lemur asks while batting her eyelashes at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic smiles nervously, "Sorry, but I can't rest now. I ha-,"

A brown chipmunk cuts him off, "Pleeeeease? We won't take too long."

"We promise, " a gray wolf says with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

Sonic scratch his head, 'I suppose a break wouldn't hurt. I've been working a lot and I'm hungry anyway.'

Sonic finally makes his decision and smiles, "Alright, I am starving so let's get something to eat."

The girls giggle as they began walking with Sonic towards a cafe to grab a bite to eat. Little did the blue blur know that a certain pink hedgehog was watching him walking with the three girls laughing and having a good time. She sighs and began walking another direction. Amy Rose has been working nonstop ever since the war started. It has been mentally, physically, and emotionally draining for her from the start. Leading a force of nearly every inhabitant in their world to fight back against Eggman and his formidable forces, especially Infinite. She deserved a break just as much as anyone else. In her mind, a perfect break would be spending time with a certain blue hedgehog. Whether it was during a picnic, looking at flowers in a meadow, or gazing at the beautiful starry night sky.

It would be perfect for her just to have Sonic the Hedgehog in her arms in general. But alas, he never pays her the attention that she always longed for. No matter what happens, Sonic can't be tied down. He's always in the move. Like the wind. Wherever the wind goes, the wind takes Sonic with it. No matter what she does, she could never keep up with Sonic and was always left in the dust.

Amy sighs to herself, "He's always ahead of me. No matter what I do, I can't catch him. There's no point in chasing now. The Resistance needs me."

Amy began to turn around and walk away in a sulking demeanor. Fellow citizens wave at Amy as she passes by. She puts up the happy facade as she waves back at the others. Amy was nearing the base of operations for the Resistance. As she was beginning to walk through the entrance, a flash of light appears next to her. Amy looks up to see Shadow and Rouge standing there.

Rouge winks as she waves at the sakura hedgehog, "Well hello there."

A smile forms on Amy's lips, "Hiya Rouge! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, hun. How is the rebuilding coming along?" Rouge asks.

"It's coming along well actually. I'd say in a week or two, this city will be finished, " Amy turns her gaze towards the silent black hedgehog with a small smile. "Hello, Shadow."

Shadow looks at Amy, then nods, "Greetings, Rose."

Amy chuckles slightly, "You don't have to be so formal, ya know."

Shadow raises an eyebrow, "It's how I do things, Rose."

Amy smirks at Shadow before turning back to Rouge, "So what brings you two here?"

"We're here to let you know that there are a lot of stragglers from the doctor's army across the world, " Rouge hands Amy a file. "That's a report of how much of them are left and which areas they reside in."

"Omega and I reluctantly destroyed some of the robots, " Shadow's voice trails off. He looks up at Amy, "But their movement is quite weird. It's like they're searching for something or someone."

"Really? Do you two have any idea of who that is?" Amy queries, showing off her professionalism.

Rouge tilts her head slightly, "We think their target is Sonic."

Amy had an unreadable face, causing Shadow to raise an eyebrow. He stares at her intently as she remains unresponsive. Rouge began to eye her as well, waiting for the pink hedgehog to respond but she remained silent.

"Amy?" Rouge calls out to her in concern.

Amy blinks a few times, then shakes her head, "Sorry, it's been a long day and I'm slightly tired."

"That's fine. Are you alright?" Rouge questions with concern in her voice.

Amy nods her head and smiles, "I am fine. I guess all I need is a break."

Shadow studies Amy some more, then avert his gaze to think to himself. As he stares off into the world around him, something caught his eye. Shadow's eyes widen as he sees his rival laughing while walking with three other women, seeming to have a great time. He turns back to Amy to see her staring at them as well. Shadow blinks a little as he notices the emotions in her eyes. Melancholy and envy were the only words he could read from her emerald eyes. The realization hits him then turns his attention towards Sonic again.

"I had a good time eating with you three, " Sonic was waving them off. "Take care!"

The girls giggle as they look at the blue blur with admiration, "Bye Sonic!"

Sonic waves as he smiles at them. As he began walking, he looks up to see Shadow, Rouge, Amy standing together.

Sonic began to jog towards them, "Hey guys! Long-time no see!"

"Hey there Big Blue, " Rouge gives her usual flirty expression.

"Hey Rouge, " Sonic turns his gaze towards Amy. "How's it going, Ames?"

Amy smiles at the Blue Blur, "Everything is going well Sonic."

Shadow eyes Amy as she spoke. It's pretty clear to him that everything is not 'well' as Amy says. He can't help but want to do something about it. It's just a matter of how.

"That's good to hear Ames, " Sonic turns him to his dark counterpart and smirks. "Sup Shads."

Shadow narrows his eyes at the cobalt hedgehog, "Don't call me that. I told you to stop doing that."

"You know I can't help it Shads, "Sonic's smirk grew even more. "Besides, me calling you that shows the bond we have. You should make a nickname for me in return."

"Hmph, how about idiot. Yeah, idiot has a nice ring to it. It fits you, " a smirk began to form across Shadow's lips.

"Ouch Shads. Not my feelings, " Sonic covers his heart playfully.

Shadow folds his arms and looks away, "As if you have any."

"That's a bit harsh, " Sonic places his hands on his hips. "I'm gonna go for a run. Wanna join?"

Shadow remains unresponsive for a few seconds, then replies, "Sure, let's go now."

"Alright, " Sonic looks toward the ivory bat. "If you don't mind me borrowing him."

Rouge chuckled lightly, "Sure, just don't hold him hostage for too long."

"Hehe, as if he'd allow that. Let's go!" Sonic speeds off into the distance.

Shadow looks back towards the two, "I will return later."

Amy nods her head, "Ok, don't take too long."

Shadow nods his head, then sped off to catch up with the Blue Blur.

Amy watched as the two hedgehogs ran further and further away until they were out of sight.

Rouge sighs, "That blue hedgehog, you really can't keep him in one place."

Amy smiles, though it wasn't her warm smile, "Yeah, you really can't hold him down. Whenever he's off, there's no way to catch up to him either."

Rouge eyes Amy intently as she listens to the sakura hedgehog's words. She closes her eyes as she began to form sentences in her mind.

"Amy, " Rouge calls out to her friend.

Amy turns toward the treasure hunter, "Yes?"

"We're close friends right?" Rouge queries, not looking at the hedgehog.

Amy nods her head reluctantly, "Of course. You're my best friend aside from Blaze and Cream."

Rouge turns to head slightly so that one eye was visible, "Then we should always tell each other when there's something going on."

"Well yeah, " Amy raises an eyebrow in confusion. "That's what friends are for."

"Then tell me what's troubling you, " Rouge spoke quietly.

Amy remains unresponsive, then averts her eyes away from Rouge. Rouge eyes her intently before sighing.

"This is about Sonic, " Amy jumps at Rouge's words. "Isn't it?"

Amy lowers her eyelids, "Yes, it is about Sonic."

Rouge sighs some more, "Amy, I've already told you that you should convince him to go on a date with you. I mean you two have grown rather close over the years."

"I know but it seems like he tries to brush it off each time I try to ask, " Amy sighs to herself. "I don't know if I should pursue this. Besides, I have other responsibilities that need to be taken care of."

"But what about your feelings Amy?" Rouge questions sharply.

Amy shook her head, "It's fine, really. It will just have to wait. Anyway, do you mind helping me with this paperwork in my office?"

"Sure Rosy, " Rouge says, before following Amy inside the base.

~

SWOOSH!

Two blurs zoom passed in the forest, then appear on a meadow. Sonic and Shadow began to slow down their pace until they came to a complete stop. A fresh meadow flows with the wind as it dances.

Sonic breathes in the air as he looks around, "This place is beautiful."

Shadow remains silent as he stares off into the meadow. Seeming clouded by his thoughts. Sonic picks a rose from the ground and began to sniff the scent.

Shadow decides to speak, "Sonic, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh really? That's a first, " Sonic smirks at the ultimate life form.

Shadow grunts in annoyance, "Will you be serious for once in your life?"

Sonic looks at his wrist as if he's wearing a watch, "Three minutes is my limit."

"Tch, " Shadow growls to himself before regaining his composure.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sonic questions.

Shadow looks over the meadow in silence before answering, "What do you feel for Amy Rose?"

Sonic's eyes widen at the strange question, "What do I feel for Amy? Whaddya mean?"

"Exactly as I said. What do you feel for her?" Shadow asks again.

Sonic rubs his nose, "I don't really understand. She is my friend. Yeah, she's a good friend of mine."

Shadow turns his head slightly so that one eye is visible, "Is that all?"

Sonic remains quiet. He looks away from Shadow quickly.

Shadow probes more, "There's more to it than just friendliness, isn't it?"

Sonic sighs as he kicks the dirt on the ground, "I don't know what you are on about, Shads."

"You know exactly what I am talking about, " Shadow states calmly. "You just don't want to admit it for some reason."

Sonic whips his head around towards Shadow, "And what is it that I don't want to admit?"

"That you have affection for Amy that's more enhanced than just platonic affection, " Shadow faces Sonic more. "In simpler terms, you like her."

Sonic glares at Shadow intensely, "That's a broad assumption."

"An assumption that you have yet to deny, " Shadow remains cool.

Sonic smirks, "You got me there."

Sonic turns away from Shadow and stares off into the meadow. Shadow eyes him as the blue hedgehog. A hint of uncertainty was blowing over Shadow's mind. He wasn't sure what to say or do at this given moment. All he could do was stand quietly.

Sonic rubs his quills, "I guess I do like Amy... Well, I think that's the case. I don't truly understand it myself."

"Hmph, if you're looking for answers, then I'm the wrong person to ask, " Shadow looks away from Sonic.

Sonic chuckles to himself, "Heh, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Hmph, " Shadow grunts in response.

"Well, don't you at least have an idea of how I should deal with this?" Sonic asks, uncertainty in his voice.

Shadow's ear twitches. He turns his gaze to the blue hedgehog to see a desperate and lost expression painted all over his face. That's a sight that you normally don't see. If anything, it made Shadow feel more awkward.

Shadow shifts his body weight to his left leg, "Not really... Well..."

"Well, " Sonic says impatiently.

Shadow's eye twitches in annoyance, "Have you tried asking her on a date?"

"Eh?" Sonic raises an eyebrow.

"A date, Sonic. You know what a date is, " Shadow says in annoyance.

"I know. It's just, " Sonic began to blush. "I don't know how to ask her..."

Shadow eyes Sonic, "It's not rocket science Sonic. Just ask her if she wants to go on a date with you. She'd accept anyway."

"It's not easy asking someone you like to go on a date, Shads, " Sonic rubs his nose. "Plus... I'm not good at expressing how I feel around her. Each time I'm around her now... I find myself at a loss of words..."

"All the more reason to try, " Sonic looks up and stares at Shadow. "Just ask her if she's free for the rest of the day, then do something with her. It's rather simple."

"Heh, easier said than done but you wouldn't understand since you're not starstruck by anyone, " Sonic chuckles to himself.

There was a moment of silence. Both of them stare off into the meadow. A cool breeze passes through as it feels well against the two hedgehogs' fur. A moment of peace between the two is not as rare as others would think since they always bicker with each other. Whenever they're alone together they have these peaceful moments very often.

A few more quiet moments pass by, until Sonic spoke up, "Maybe you are right."

Shadow turns his gaze towards Sonic and remains silent.

Sonic continues, "I guess I should ask her. That's a start."

Shadow closes his eyes, "Go to her."

"Huh?" Sonic looks at Shadow in question.

"Go ask her, " Shadow states again.

Sonic tilts his head, "But-,"

Shadow glares at Sonic, "Are you really going to be a coward? Just go ask her. The sooner you ask her, the sooner you two will be together. Now get some confidence and be the Sonic I know."

Sonic stares blankly at Shadow for a few seconds, then smiles warmly, "Thank you Shadow."

Shadow nods his head in response, "I'll be going now."

One moment later, Shadow disappears. Sonic stood there for a few more moments.

'You can do this Sonic, just ask her to hang out.'

Before Sonic began to run off towards Amy, he looks at his hand to see the beautiful rose that he picked off of the rose bush. He looks back at the rose bush behind him, then smiles.

'This is a good setting, especially at night, ' Sonic thought to himself. He looks up to see the sun starting to set, 'Better get going.'

Sonic presses forward towards his destination. Speed began to pick up at anticipation and nervousness flow through his mind, however, this won't stop him from asking her.

"Whew, " Rouge stretches her body, groaning while doing so. "If there's one thing hate doing it's paperwork."

Amy giggled, "It's not so bad. At least we finished."

"True but I still hate it, " Rouge whines. "You and Shadow are the only people I know who don't complain about it."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Shadow does the paperwork?"

Rouge nodded in response, "He's actually quite efficient with office work. Sometimes I wonder if he ever gets tired of working."

"I doubt it, " Amy smiles a little. "If it means supporting the promise he made, then I'm sure it doesn't bother him."

Rouge widens her eyes slightly, then smiles warmly, "Yeah you're right about that."

"Sonic, on the other hand, wouldn't dare touch anything, " Amy laughs out loud. "He would run away each time I ask him to help me."

"Well, that's not very gentleman-like of him, " Rouge chuckles to herself. "You'd have to give him a big supply of chili dogs to convince him."

"That can definitely be arranged, " Amy writes the mental note to herself.

Rouge leans against the wall next to the doorway, "So since you're finished with work for the day, why not ask Sonic to hang out with you?"

Amy jumps a little, "I think I'll pass on that."

"What? Amy Rose doesn't want to ask Sonic out for once?" Rouge teases.

Amy rolled her eyes in response, "Rouge, I already told you that I can't pursue that anymore."

"You know you want to ask him, " Rouge smirks at the pinkette.

"I've tried way too many times before Rouge, " Amy lowers her eyelids. Solemnity spreading across her demeanor, "He denied me every time. I think he's made it clear that he doesn't feel the same."

"But Amy-, " Rouge began.

Amy cuts her off, "I'm tired of trying to catch Sonic. All those times of him leaving me behind, it's finally giving me the realization that I've needed years ago. I can't continue to stick to him when he doesn't love me back."

Rouge furrows her eyebrows in sadness, "Even so, it still hurts you because you still love him."

Amy looks down at her desk and remains silent. Rouge walks over to Amy and proceeds to give her a warm embrace. Amy puts her hand around Rouge's arm to acknowledge the ivory bat's action.

Knock, knock!

Both Rouge and Amy's ears perk up. They look at the door, look back at each other, then look back at the door.

"Hey, I'm here to deliver a pizza!" A recognizable voice sounds behind the door.

Amy giggles to herself before walking to the door and opening it, "Well, you've come to the right place."

The Blue Blur walks into the office with a smile on his face, "Sorry, but that pizza was already eaten by me."

"Get us another one then, you greedy hedgehog, " Rouge teases.

"Heh, as if, " Sonic smirks at the treasure hunter. He then looks at Amy's desk which had a neat stack of papers, "Oh you two did the paperwork."

"No thanks to you Big Blue, " Rouge's eyes wander behind Sonic. She realizes that someone is missing, "Sonic, where is Shadow?"

Sonic blinks, "Oh, after we had our talk, he disappeared to Chaos knows where."

"What!? He is my ride back home!" Rouge yells in annoyance.

Sonic holds his hands up in defense, "I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you. Can't you contact him?"

"Way ahead of you, " Rouge already fiddling with her GUN wrist communicator. She was texting him through her communicator:

SHADOW, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!

I'm outside the base... and why are you texting in all caps?

Because I thought you left me behind again, you jerk!

That was one time Rouge! Anyway, meet me out here now. Leave those two.

Why?

Sonic is going to do it.

Rouge raises an eyebrow as she reads the text. 'Sonic is going to do it?' What does he mean by that? She turns over to see Sonic chatting with Amy, then she notices something out of the ordinary. Sonic's cheeks are...rosy?

"Oh my, " Rouge says out loud without thinking much of it.

Amy heard the treasure hunter and turned her attention to her, "Rouge is everything alright?"

Rouge stares blankly at them, then shakes her head quickly, "Yeah, all is fine. Um, Shadow said he needs me for something so I'm gonna go now."

"Oh well tell Shadow that he's welcome to come by again, " Amy says as Rouge hurriedly walks to the door.

Rouge looks back at Amy, "Will do."

Rouge turns her gaze at the cobalt hedgehog, then smirks at him, "Good luck, Big Blue."

Sonic's eyes widen in shock while Rouge left quickly. Sonic's cheeks reddened as he realizes what she might be hinting at. Luckily for him, Amy had her back turned towards him.

Amy stares at the doorway, confused, "Good luck? I wonder what she's talking about? Sonic do you know?"

Sonic regains his composure, "Not a clue."

"Hm, that's strange, " Amy thought some more. "Well, not that it's my business. Anyway, I've finished my duties for the day. I'm headed home. What about you Sonic?"

"Uh right, " Sonic scratches his head in a timid demeanor.

Amy eyes him in confusion, "Sonic, are you ok?"

Sonic waves his hands, "I'm fine Ames."

'Come on Sonic! Ask her!' Sonic mentally screams at himself.

Amy eyes him some more before shrugging it off, "Ok well, we should exit. I have to lock my door."

Sonic fidgets slightly, "R-Right."

Amy stares at Sonic as they walked out of her office. As soon as she locked the door, she turns around to see Sonic standing there with a lost expression on his face.

Worry was overtaking the sakura hedgehog, "Sonic, you can tell me what's wrong, ya know?"

"I know Ames. I just..." His voice trails off.

Anxiety was doing a huge number on him. He can't form sentences that end with him asking her out. It was driving him insane. At this point, all he wants to do is run away. Run away like he always does.

'Are you really going to be a coward!' Shadow's voice range loudly in Sonic's head.

Sonic froze as he hears the imaginary voice talking in his mind.

'The sooner you ask her, the sooner you two can be together. Go to her!'

Sonic tightens his hand into a fist as he looks up towards Amy who was clueless and worried about the blue hedgehog. Sonic walks up to her and grips both her shoulders tightly. Amy gasps as she looks Sonic straight into his eyes. It was like an intense whirlwind was raging within his emerald eyes.

Sonic gulps, "Amy..."

A shiver ran down Amy's spine, "Sonic?"

"Will you hang out with me for the night?" Sonic says firmly.

Amy raises an eyebrow, still clueless, "U-Uh, sure Sonic. I would love to."

Sonic exhales heavily as if he just pushed a large rock off of his shoulders, "Great, let's go now!"

Sonic grabs Amy's hand suddenly which surprised the pink hedgehog. Sonic pulls her as he began to run. Sonic tightens his hand around Amy's slender hand as he began to run faster. Amy watches Sonic as he continues to hold her hand. A burning sensation welling up in her heart was occurring. Next thing she knows, she and Sonic are on a field. A meadow filled with orchids, tulips, lilies, and roses. The moon was up and shined brightly again the night air. Amy stares at the place completely enveloped by her surroundings, unaware of Sonic staring at her. Sonic blushed as he stared at the sakura hedgehog in awe.

"She's...she's beautiful, " Sonic whispers to himself.

Amy continues to look around at the meadow, "I don't remember this place being here. It's amazing."

"It is, " Sonic walks up next to Amy, starting off with Amy.

Amy smiles as she gazes up to the starry night sky. The stars twinkle beautifully. No matter the amount of times she stares at the stars, their beauty never leaves. She felt something on her left hand. Amy looks down to see Sonic's hand still holding onto her hand tightly. Her cheeks began to heat up as she feels the warmth from his strong hand. It feels...nice.

"Amy?"

Amy jumps slightly then raises her head to meet Sonic's eyes, "Yes?"

Sonic stares at her with the same intensive stare that he gave her earlier. He turns his body to fully face her then grabs her other hand softly so that she fully faces him.

Sonic lowers his eyelids, "I'm sorry for running away from you all of those times."

Amy raises an eyebrow in confusion, "W-What do you mean?"

"All of those times that you told me that you liked me or whenever you asked did I like you, I only responded by running away, " Sonic clenches his teeth. "I always left you unanswered and probably made you feel horrible over the years."

Amy remains silent as she stares at Sonic.

Sonic continues, "The reason why I ran was because I wasn't sure of how I felt. That uncertainty...it scared me. Because of that, I ran because I was scared. Because I was a coward. I ran away from my feelings...but now."

Amy began to pant as if she couldn't breathe. She wasn't sure what to think as Sonic began moving closer and closer.

"This time I'm not going to run, " Sonic's eyes gleam as he stares into the beautiful emerald eyes that Amy has.

"Sonic, I'm not sure I understand. What is going on with you?" Amy manages to get out but she still couldn't breathe.

A small smile spreads across his lips, "Let me make this clear for ya then. I have something I need to tell you."

Amy's heart was beginning to pump faster and faster as she awaited him to speak.

"Amy, " Sonic presses his forehead against her own and gently tightens his grip on her hands.

He began to blush profusely as anxiety was beginning to build up inside. He shakes it off, however, as is not the time to stop. No more running, no more running away!

"I love you, Amy Rose, " Sonic says softly.

Amy's eyes widen as she stares at Sonic.

'Did he...did he just...' The sakura hedgehog was speechless.

She was not sure whether she misheard Sonic or not. She wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. Her heart was beating erratically as her mind was hazed.

"Sonic, what...what did you say?" Amy asks quietly.

Sonic smiles slightly as nervousness builds up inside, "I l-love you, Amy."

She did not mishear him. Those words rang through her mind loud and clear. A small smile began to run across her lips. Sonic avert his gaze. His heart began to beat faster and his muzzle was completely red at this point.

'Maybe it is too late, ' Sonic began to furrow his eyebrows. 'I guess I should've said something sooner. I'm such an idiot.'

Amy releases her hands from Sonic's grip and held his face. Sonic's eyes widen as she turns his head to face hers. Then, without think, Amy brushes her muzzle across Sonic's muzzle softly. Sonic jumps in surprise nearly yelping simultaneously but he held it in. Amy pulls Sonic's head closer. Amy locks her lips with Sonic gently. Sonic began to panic internally. Amy, on the other hand, closes her eyes as she enjoys the moment she has been waiting for. It's finally here.

'Sonic, he really said that he loves me, ' Amy was filled with happiness that could never be replaced.

Sonic looks at Amy and began to notice her appearance. She's happy. She seems at peace. Seeing that brought comfort, causing Sonic to relax more as they kissed. He was content to know that he could bring her so much happiness. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy and leans her towards him more. The taste of her lips was exactly as he expected. They were...sweet like sugar.

Amy breaks the kiss suddenly and stares at Sonic with an adoring smile. Sonic stares at Amy in surprise as he wanted to taste her lips more.

"Sonic, " Amy began to tremble.

Sonic's eyes widen as he sees tears starting to fall from Amy's eyes, "Hey, hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, " Amy sniffs. "I'm just happy. I've never been happier in my entire life Sonic. I..."

Amy began to let out her cries as tears began to pour out more. Sonic looks at Amy in concern. He decides to bring her into a warm embrace as an attempt to calm her down.

She openly sobs onto Sonic's chest, "You don't understand how l-long...I've waited...to hear you say that."

Sonic stares at Amy quietly as she sobs began to grow quieter.

Sonic chuckles to himself, "It's ok Ames. I'm here this time. I promise I won't run away ever again."

Amy raises her head to face Sonic, "I believe you."

Sonic wipes the tears off of Amy's face with her thumbs, then smiles at her, "I'll remain by your side for as long as I can...for you. I love you, Amy Rose."

Amy quickly wraps her arms around Sonic and embraces him tightly, "I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The two continued to hug each other as time continued to pass by. Unbeknownst to them, two sets of eyes were watching from afar.

"He actually did it, " the treasure hunter eyes the two hedgehogs from afar. "He finally accepted Amy's feelings."

"Hmph, " the ebony hedgehog huffs quietly. "Took him long enough."

Rouge smirks at Shadow, "We need to find you a girlfriend too."

Shadow glares at the ivory bat, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I may have an idea of who could be your Juliet, " Rouge states as her smirk grew wider.

"Whatever, I'm outta here, " Shadow began to walk the other direction away from Rouge.

"Hey, don't leave me! Hey! Heyyyyyy!"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Requested by XFaded_ShadowX. This one is made for you my friend. I enjoyed writing this even though I've put it off for a long while xD. I never wrote a Sonamy before so I hope this is received well.

Once again, I am taking requests so if you have any ideas, then feel free to say something to me. Just remember that I don't do OC/FC and the one-shot does not have to be strictly to ships. Anyway, thank you for reading my stories, and I hope ye enjoy!!


	5. Shadaze: Baking for a Princess

**_Made this lil short story for a writing prompt on DeviantArt. Plot was: Blaze is coming home from a long trip so Shadow is making a surprise dessert for her. I added my flare by adding in the Shadow and Vanilla scene and Blaze's mom/Queen Elizabeth's impact on it to make it more emotional. Hope you guys like it._**

**_Tell me what you think in the comments, fav it if you'd like, and as always I hope ye enjoy!_**

* * *

"Damn it!"

An angered jet black hedgehog rages as he is standing in front with a pan in his hand. From what it seems, the pan had cookies on them. They look highly delicious and edible. The texture of the cookies are golden was enough to make anyone's mouth water. Now why the ultimate life form would be frustrated after making such delicious looking cookies was beyond comprehension. He took a bite a few seconds ago to taste test the cookies. It was actually very good, but it was not amazing enough for her and he wanted it to be perfect. You see, the her that Shadow is making cookies for is Blaze the Cat. They've officially became a couple a month ago and have been together peacefully. Aside from the arguments and butting heads, they were loving with each other in their own way; not all the lovey dovey nonsense that Amy dreams about of Sonic, but it was just enough for those two. Blaze is currently on her way back from her trip with the girls at Adabat to enjoy the hot, tropical weather there for two weeks.

Shadow wanted to surprise her by making a special batch of cookies the same way Blaze's mother made cookies back when the lavender feline was younger. He had a chance to try some when he came to the Sol Dimension to visit Blaze with the others years ago. She made a batch of cookies for Shadow and the others made from her mother's recipe. Those were possibly the best cookies that Shadow has ever tasted in his life so far. After hearing the story from Blaze of how her mother used to make them and that her recipe was the only memory she can physically keep, Shadow wanted BlaE to come home to special homemade cookies made for her. She deserves it after how much she has shown her love for him. He felt as if he had to do it. Problem is, Shadow can't get the right taste that matches the way Blaze's mom makes her cookies and it frustrated him.

Shadow threw away the batch of cookies he made and scoffed, "How can I, the ultimate life form, struggle at making perfect cookies!"

Shadow looked over towards the recipe Blaze kept from her mom on the counter. He followed each step precisely, so why does the cookies taste different from before. Shadow eyed the recipe intently studying each ingredient to every detail, so that he doesn't make another mishap again. He looked up from the recipe and looked around the kitchen with all the ingredients on the counter next to the oven.

_'I have all the ingredients needed for the cookies, I've continuously followed the steps perfectly, I left the cookie dough in the oven at the correct time, so what the hell am I doing wrong, '_Shadow thought before turning back to the recipe. _'Is there like a specific ingredient that I'm missing?'_

_ Ding!_

Shadow's ears perked up at the sound. He looked around to see his phone on counter light up. He walked over to see what the alert was about:

_"Shadow, I know you might be busy with your work as a GUN agent, but if you're reading this then I'm almost home. I'm 45 minutes away. See you soon." _Shadow stared at the text Blaze had sent him with his eyes wide.

_'No! She's almost here! Come on, I have to be missing something here!' _Shadow frantically scrambles over to the recipe on the counter to look it over once more.

He has all the ingredients as he had stated before. He followed all the directions perfectly and the cookies came out fine. But when the time for tasting comes, it's like the cookie is missing something, Shadow can't put his finger on it but he is certain that it's missing something. IF only he could figure out what that something is. As he read it some more, he noticed a small arrow at the bottom right side of the corner of the sheet of paper. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stared at the paper. He turned the paper around to see handwriting that was barely noticeable and hard to read. The handwriting was so small and light that it could hardly be seen unless you have exceptional eyes. Perhaps, eyes that are exceptional like a cat.

Shadow squinted his eyes to read the description on the piece of paper:

_"Secret Ingredient: Use cup of dried lavender flowers and grind it into sugar. Infuse it with the cookie dough before propping the cookies into the oven._

_ P.S.: Blazey my sweet, if you are reading this, then that means you wanted to learn how to make the cookies I've always made you. I've always made the cookies myself instead of asking the maids to do it because of that secret recipe that only our family should know. I now pass this recipe onto you when you grow older. Maybe then, you could do the same for your children and pass it onto them as a family tradition. Always remember that I love you honey. I will always watch over you Blazey._

_ Love you,_  
_ Queen Elizabeth_

Shadow stopped squinting after finishing the note. A small smile flowed over his lips as he put the recipe back on the counter.

"Blazey, huh. A nickname only a parent would give their child, " Shadow spoke quietly as he remembered how softly and loving Blaze spoke of her parents. There was always a love that Blaze had shown whenever she spoke of them, but Shadow could easily hear the emptiness and the anguish in her voice. Shadow shook his head quickly, "Now's not the time to reminisce. I have to get lavender flowers."

Shadow darted out of his front door and raced through the neighborhood at lightspeed. Shadow eventually came across a wide meadow with a variety of flowers flourishing. Shadow looked around quickly to find the lavender flowers but he had no luck. Shadow cursed to himself before walking quickly around the meadow in search of the lavender flowers. He searched a good portion of the meadow and became frustrated when he still could not find any.

Shadow clenched his fist in agitation, "Since when are lavender flowers so rare to find! I thought they were common flowers!"

"That's because someone picked all of the lavender flowers in this area yesterday, " A female's voice enter its way into Shadow's ears.

He whipped his head around to see Vanilla kneeling behind him as she caressed a pair of lilies in front of her.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked to see the mother of Cream here in this meadow alone instead of in Adabat with the other girls, "Greetings, Vanilla."

"No need to be so formal Shadow, " Vanilla giggled to herself. "So why are you searching for lavender flowers?"

Shadow's muzzle began to redden. He turned away quickly to avoid Vanilla from seeing, "I'm using the lavender blossoms to make some cookies."

Vanilla's eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't know you make cookies."

Shadow smirked, "Well, I am pretty good at cooking and baking. I have to be or I'd have to put up with Blaze's...concoctions.."

Vanilla giggled at the thought of Blaze struggling to cook, "Well, Amy and I are trying to teach her how to cook."

Shadow turned back to Vanilla with a questioning expression, "Why is that?"

"She wanted to learn how to cook so that you would not have to cook for her every night. She feels embarrassed for having to depend on you for a decent meal, especially when you come home from work, " Vanilla smiled slightly.

Shadow lowered his eyelids and frowned, "I told her that she has nothing to worry about. She doesn't have to do that. I'm fully capable of doing it myself even when I come home from work. It's no problem."

"She only wants to help Shadow, " Vanilla responds back to the hedgehog.

Shadow started to retort, "But Ms. Vanilla-,"

"Please Shadow, just call me Vanilla. No need to be formal." Vanilla cracked a smiled.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head, "My apologies."

"And Shadow, she wants to help you. Her wanting to help you proves that she cares and loves you. I'd say you're super lucky and blessed to have someone who's willing to do so much for you." Vanilla stated firmly.

Shadow remained unresponsive as he thought about the last point Vanilla gave him. He looked away as he was lost in his own thoughts."

"Anyway, fi you are looking for lavender flowers, I have a few at my home. I could give you some." Vanilla suggested.

Shadow turned towards her, completely speechless.

Vanilla smiled, "Don't worry, I have no use for them currently, so you can take as many as you want."

Shadow nodded his head and smiled warmly, "Thank you Vanilla. If you don't mind, I'm in a hurry so can we get them now?"

"Sure thing, let's go." Vanilla complied.

Once she was close enough, Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

They appeared in front of Vanilla's home to see her flower garden next to house. Vanilla walked over to the garden and began to pick out a few lavender flowers.

Shadow eyed the garden in front of him, "You made this?"

"I sure did," Vanilla replied.

"It's amazing. You've done an outstanding job, " Shadow stated as he looked over all the flowers in the garden.

"Why thank you Shadow, I take pride in creating this, so I'm happy you think that, " Vanilla rose from where she kneeled. She walked over to Shadow and handed him the flowers, "is this all you need?"

Shadow nodded his head, "This is more than enough. Thank you for the help!"

"No problem, " Vanilla walked over to her front door and waved at the ebony hedgehog, "I hope Blaze likes the cookies!"

Shadow froze as he heard the door shut behind him. His cheeks became warm at his embarrassment. He shrugged it off and teleported back to his home. Once he was home, he ran to the kitchen to get started. Before starting, he looked at the clock to see what time it was.

Shadow clenched his teeth, "I don't have much time. I have to finish this quickly."

Shadow went to work on the lavender blossoms. After grinding the blossoms into sugar, he configured all the other ingredients involved into making the cookie dough. After adding, 1 cup of butter, cup of sugar, teaspoon of salt, 2 cups of flour, then finally the lavender sugar, he began mixing it thoroughly and quickly. After that, Shadow went to a contraption Tails made for him to help Shadow create dough faster. Tails called it the Dough Maker 3000, or something like that. The kitsune always had a thing for making outlandish names like that for his inventions. Anyway, Shadow turned it on and waited a minute or two to let it finish.

Afterwards, Shadow checked the dough to see if it was firm enough. Luckily for him, it was ready to be propped into the oven. Shadow separated the dough into small portions to make them into cookies. After he gently separated them, he put them on the foiled pan, then propped it into the oven. He turned the oven on and decided to read Batman: Court of Owls for the time being. He flipped over the pages slowly as he waited patiently for the cookies to finish. He turned his gaze towards the clock to see that 40 minutes had finally passed which means that Blaze would be here in 5 minutes or less.

"I hope she doesn't get here before the cookies are done. I want them to be ready as soon as she walks towards the door." Shadow thought aloud to himself.

As if on cue, the oven rings loudly and Shadow walked quickly towards it. He puts on an oven mitt and opens the oven. He pulls out the pan of cookies and set them on one of the eyes of the stove. The aroma of the cookies filled Shadow's nose and it smelled nicely. It reminded Shadow of the fragrance of the cookies Blaze had made for them years ago. Shadow's eyes widened at the realization. He might have done it. He just might have done it right finally. Shadow left the cookies again to let them cool off for a few minutes. With the cookies out of the way, all that's left is for his lavender princess to return home after two weeks.

A few minutes had passed since Shadow took the cookies out of the oven. He was growing impatient for Blaze's return. He was lonely since she had left and with Rouge also going on the trip with Blaze and the other girls caused Shadow to feel lonely He decided to check on the cookies to get his mind off of Blaze's return. After walking towards the batch of cookies, Shadow picked one up and tasted it. Shadow's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he relished and savored the taste of the delicious lavender cookies. They tasted exactly like the cookies Blaze made from her mother's recipe.

"Yes!" Shadow fist pumped the air in excitement.

"Shadow, I'm home!" A familiar voice spoke aloud.

Shadow froze as he heard the voice of his loved one. She's finally home after two long weeks of agonizing lonesome. Shadow wanted to walk to her immediately but instead he froze like a deer in headlights.

_'We've been together for a month and she still have this effect on me. Darn it all!' _Shadow mentally cursed himself and he grabbed his chest to calm his frantic pulsing heart.

"Shadow? Are you here?" Blaze called out to him once more.

Shadow's mouth was dry but he managed to get it out, "I'm here!"

"Where are you?" Blaze asked.

"Stay there. I'm coming!" Shadow slowly but surely walked to the direction of Blaze's voice.

He turned the corner towards the living room and there she was. The lilac feline stood there in her dashing purple coat, traditional white tights, and her heels. The only change was that Blaze took her hair down from her usual ponytail. Shadow stood there quietly as he stared at his partner in astonishment. He was blushing profusely without even realizing it as he watched Blaze put her stuff on the floor in front of the couch. As if she could feel the a pair of eyes on her, she turns around to see the jet-black hedgehog staring at her.

Blaze jumped slightly as she was startled and blushed a little, "Hey, you could've said something."

Shadow smirked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

A small smile formed on Blaze's lips, "I'm finally home with you now."

"Yes, you are," Shadow walked over to Blaze and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I've missed you."

Blaze returned the embrace and chuckled, "I've missed you too, Shadow."

A certain scent flowed through Blaze's nose. A hint of lavender flowed through catching Blaze's full attention. She looked up at Shadow with a questioning expression.

As if Shadow head read her mind, Shadow spoke, "I've made you something special for your return home."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

Shadow nodded his head in response then took Blaze's hand. Blaze followed as Shadow took her into the kitchen to the origins of the lavender aroma. Blaze's eyes immediately landed on the batch of cookies sitting on the stove. The smell triggered memories from her past as Shadow moved her closer to it. Images of her mother began to flood her mind as she stood in front of the cookies.

Blaze turned her gazed toward the ebony hedgehog, "You made these?'

Shadow nodded his head and rubbed his chin in embarrassment, "I did. They are for you."

"They smell like my mother's cookies..." Blaze's voice trailed off.

Shadow motioned her to the pan, "Try one."

Blaze complied and picked up one of the cookies. The lavender hinting off of the cookies reminded her of how her mother used to teach Blaze how to make her cookies with her recipe. Blaze's eyes softened significantly at the thought. She finally took a bite into the cookies and the sugary taste added by the lavender engulfed Blaze's sense. She closed her eyes and she munched on the cookies quietly.

"They taste exactly like how my mother used to make them too." Blaze said quietly. "They're amazing."

Shadow smiled slight but on the inside he was dancing happily at his accomplishment, "I'm glad you think so. I've worked hard on-,"

Shadow stopped mid sentence to see a tear drop slowly from her cheek. Instinctively, Shadow walked hastily to Blaze with a worried expression paint all over his face.

Blaze looked up to see Shadow worried and waved it off, "I'm fine Shadow. It just...you've made it exactly like her. It's bringing back a lot of memories of her."

Shadow huffed exhaled quietly, "I didn't mean to upset you, Blaze. I wanted to do something nice for you since you've stayed with me for so long, so this was my way of showing grati-,"

Blaze interrupted him with a quick peck on his lips, then smiled at him, "Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow blushed as he stared the lavender feline, then looked away in embarrassment, "You're welcome."

Blaze giggled after wiping the tear away, then gave Shadow a mischievous smirk, "So you peaked at my mother's secret recipe, huh?

Shadow raised an eyebrow and challenge, "So what if I did?"

Blaze playfully punched Shadow's shoulder, "That's supposed to be a family only recipe. If I remember correctly, you're not a part of my family like that."

"Hmph, not yet, " Shadow responded before taking a cookie for himself.

"Not yet, " Blaze paused to register Shadow's words. After giving it some thought, her cheeks reddened laughably as she stared at the ebony hedgehog, "Are you implying what I think you're implying."

Shadow looked back so that one side of his face was visible, then smirked at her, "Who knows, princess."

Blaze became flustered, "Why you-,"

"Come on and bring the cookies. You're show is on." Shadow yelled, half laughing as he walked to the living room.

Blaze remained unresponsive. She smiled to herself at how much he has grown since they've first started. He's become more open with his emotions and would even do things as sweet as this. Makes her realize how fortunate she is to have him.

"Coming Shadow!"


	6. For Cosmo

_**Author's Note: Requested by SuperTails0812. Well now, this had a hint of Tailsmo. I had to rewatch the episode on Sonic X to write this one-shot and I must say, it was slightly difficult since I don't write Tails as one in anguish.**_

_**I enjoyed writing this because it's of two characters I don't normally have as the main characters. I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Also, Part 17 of the Ebony and Lavender is coming I promise. I just have to conclude it then I'll move on. Oh and the winner for the poll I made for the Shadaze: I Love You oneshot is the prequel. The prequel will come first then the sequel will come later on.**_

_**Now I just want to put this here for anyone who wants to request any oneshots:**_

_**1.) I'm not doing lemons on this book. No explicit sex whatsoever. It could be hinted that such has happened but I ain't describing any sex scenes. Maybe along the way I will create a lemon book. Highly doubt I will actually make one but it's not impossible.**_

_**2.) I'm not gender-bending anyone. No female Tails, no male Amy, I don't do gender-bend. I'm sorry but that's not the type of stuff I want to write.**_

_**3.) Please...if I reach out to you for any questions about your request please be communicative. If you don't answer my messages when I have questions then I'll assume I'm free to do whatever I want with the oneshot. (This isn't aimed at you SuperTails0812 so don't worry lol)**_

_**Anyway, thank you reading! Appreciate the views. Lemme know what you think about this oneshot and as always I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I can't do it!"

The voice rang loudly, but it was trembling. The voice cracked as it spoke. The sound of someone fighting with himself. The twin tailed kitsune gripped the controls tightly as tears fell from his eyes.

"I can't hurt her...I can't hurt Cosmo." Tails whimpered in despair.

Tails looked up, eyes furrowed, then he slammed his fist on the console, "You promised! You promised that when all of this was over, you would live with us on our world!"

His muzzle scrunched up tightly as frustration rose within his soul. Frustration and despair raged together as the fox who always had a solution to every plan, who always knew what to do, who always could find a better way to help others without sacrifice, sat at his seat completely helpless. The Metarex were on the trail to destroy the universe, but the only thing blocking them was Cosmo who made a heroic act and constructed the Metarex. All that was left was for Tails to pull the trigger, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"Tails, I need you to shoot me," Tails looks up to see Cosmo. Every inch of her dazzling beauty being shown in front of his eyes. "Please Tails."

"Why...why does it have to be this way? Why!? You've done nothing to deserve this, Cosmo.." Tails cried meekly. He shivered as he looked at Cosmo's beautiful form. "I...I wanted us to go h-home. I've wanted to experience more happy times with all of us together...There's so much left for us to do together!"

Cosmo's eyes softened as she looks into the fox's ocean blue eyes, "Tails, even in the end, I've caused problems for you. Forgive me."

Tails' eyes widened, then furrowed as he trembled, "You've never caused any problems for me. I've been happy with you!"

Cosmo smiled warmly at the twin tailed fox, "Tails, shoot at me."

Tails clenched his teeth tightly as he struggles within himself, "I can't do it...because..."

Cosmo stared at him silently, solemnity spread across her face.

"Cosmo," Tails' voice cracked. He raised his head to look at her, heavy tears streaming down his muzzle, "I love you!"

"Agh!" Tails sat up quickly, breathing heavily. The air felt thin around him as he tried gasping for air.

He looked around and noticed his surroundings. He was lying in his bed in his bedroom. Tails struggled to breathe as he pant for air. He moved his arm to his forehead. He was drenched, sweat rolled from his forehead as he stopped looking around. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of his door.

Suddenly, his door blasted open and the Blue Blur came in looking for a fight, "Tails, are you alright!? Someone trying to hurt you!?"

Tails watched in surprise as his best friend whipped his head around looking for anything out of the ordinary. Tails started to breathe slowly and he successfully calmed himself.

He looked up to Sonic, "I'm fine Sonic. Sorry for causing a disturbance."

Sonic landed his eyes to his intelligent friend, worry overtaking his voice, "You ok, buddy?"

Tails looked down at the covers on his bed, "I'm fine. Just a little nightmare. That's all."

Sonic looked at him with an unreadable face, then sighed, "You know you can talk to me about it."

Tails furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Sonic speaking. He began to tremble as the weight on his heart started sinking through the raging storm that seared from within. Sonic studied him more intently as he noticed Tails' demeanor change completely. He realized to himself what could be the cause of this.

"It's about Cosmo, isn't it?" Sonic spoke quietly, but loud enough for the fox to hear.

Tails slightly flinched, eyes widened at the name of the her, "S-Sonic..."

Tails' voice cracked as he called out to him. A few tears fell from his eyes as he gripped his bed sheets. Sonic lowered his eyelids, watching his friend beginning to break down from the tragedy that happened months ago. He walked over to Tails, then sat down right at the edge of his bed.

"S-Sonic...I...I miss her..." Tails stuttered quietly. His emotions being displayed through his voice.

Sonic moved closer to the fox and began to pat his back gently, "I know buddy."

Tails leaned more into Sonic and cried with his head against Sonic's chest. Silent sobs was heard throughout the dark room. Sonic lowered his eyelids as he watched his best friend shaking in his hold. He held him close to keep the fox from falling apart in his hands.

"I...I just wanted her...to be happy..." Tails croaked as he shuddered. He sniffed, "I wanted her to be happy...more than anything else, Sonic."

"I know. It's what all of us wanted for her, and ya know," Sonic looked down at the kitsune. A small smile formed on his muzzle, "She was already happy."

Tails looked up at the azure hedgehog, "But Sonic...she had to give up her life..to save us. How can anyone be happy with that?"

"Remember what she said before, she loved being with all of us," Sonic rubbed the top of Tails head gently. He looked out the window, "She was content with her life because she became our friend. She was happy with us more than you know. That's why she went through great lengths to help us save the galaxy."

Tails remained silent as he looked at Sonic. He looked into his emerald eyes and noticed the slight pain Sonic had within them. He was hurt to have lost a friend such as Cosmo which means Tails wasn't alone.

Sonic turned his gaze back to Tails, "Remember all the great times that we all had together while traveling through space?"

Tails nodded his head slowly.

"If I had to guess, those were the best times she has ever had in her life," Sonic spoke quietly. "I know for a fact that she cherished those moments to her final moments. You know who I think she will cherish the most?"

Tails stared at him in slight confusion. His tears dried and his eyes had a hint of red.

Sonic smiled at the kitsune, "I think the one she cherished the most was you."

Tails widened his eyes in shock. He opened his mouth but his voice couldn't escape his throat. The sentence replayed inside his head as he tried to analyze it.

Tails shuffled away from Sonic to look him in the eyes, "Why? Why me out of all the others?"

"Because Tails she loved you," Sonic said firmly. "Don't you remember the face she made when you confessed how you felt in the end?"

Tails stared blankly at the Blue Blur. A sudden image appeared in the kitsune's mind. Cosmo's face appeared as Tails played back the events the led to the last talk they will ever have. He remembered telling her he loved her. Her face when she her those words...she was..she was smiling. Tears fell from her face as she smiled at Tails. Her face was so blissful, peaceful, and content.

'I love you too, Tails!'

Tails gripped his bed sheets tightly. He clenched his teeth tightly as he felt his heart beat faster. Tails felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sonic smiling warmly at him.

"Remember, she wants you to keep pushing forward. She wouldn't want us to be sad because of her. That's why we have to live happily for her," Sonic put up his hand to form a fist.

Tails looked at Sonic. His face softened and a small smile formed on his muzzle, "You're right."

Sonic grinned at his best friend, "Let's keep living happily...for Cosmo."

Tails bumped his fist against Sonic's, grinning, "For Cosmo."

Sonic stared happily at the fox he could call his brother, "Alright, get some rest buddy."

Tails nodded his head reluctantly, "Ok Sonic."

Sonic stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it up and began to walk out.

"Sonic."

Sonic paused, then looked over to Tails with a blank face.

Tails smiled warmly at the Blue Blur, "Thank you."

Sonic grinned, "No problem. Keep in mind that I'm always here for ya, buddy."

Tails nodded his head. He watched Sonic close the door, then hear his footsteps get quieter. Tails lied back down on his pillow and pulled his covers over him. He smiled at images of him and Cosmo together from the past as he began to sleep.

The wind blew from the open window in Tails' room quietly. Something forms in front of the window as the wind blew. The being looked over the kitsune who was now sleeping soundly in his bed. The moonlight shines to reveal a beautiful smile that belonged to Cosmo. She lowered herself to Tails' head and stared blissfully at the fox. She moved closer and kissed Tails' head gently. She walked back to the window, then looked back to Tails one last time. She smiled at Tails lovingly.

"Thank you Tails. For everything."

"Cosmo..." Cosmo froze as she watched Tails move slightly in his bed.

Cosmo stared at Tails for a few seconds then began to smile, "Take care of yourself Tails. Know that I will always love and watch over you."

The wind blew and carried Cosmo away. Tails smiled slightly as he dreamed of those exact words being said to him in his dream.


	7. Shadaze: Get Up

_**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last posted something on here. Just to inform yall, I'm not dead or anything lol. I've had writer's block for quite some time so it's been a struggle plus I've been very busy so sorry for being inactive.**_

**_This is a short story I've created based on a writing prompt I've found in DeviantArt. Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think in the comments, and stay safe!_**

* * *

"That's all folks!"

Bugs Bunny stated loudly with his usual smile on the television screen. Blaze smiled lightly at the tv screen. Looney Tunes was one of the many cartoons that Blaze's enjoyed during her stay in Sonic's dimension. Not many people knew of Blaze's fondness for the show because she felt embarrassed for liking a show that she would call childish. They would think of her as a child and that's not the impression she wanted to convey.

Needless to say, she enjoyed the show as she relaxed more on her couch. As she stared at the TV waiting for the next episode to start, a thought popped into her mind. She had to email Tails about the progress for the machine he's creating to make it easier for Blaze to cross to their dimension. To his calculations, Blaze could cross over to their dimension at any point in time without any issues. That would be much easier than waiting for a few years to cross over when the Chaos and Sol energy balance and stabilize in unison. She looked over to her laptop and grabbed it off of the stand next to her.

"Nngh..." A low grumble was heard.

Blaze looked down at her lap and sighed. The one and only Shadow the Hedgehog was lying on her lap sleeping comfortably. She wanted to email Tails soon since she did not have a phone to call him instead, but Shadow is in the way of her doing it comfortably. She stared at his sleeping form as he breathed slowly. He had his usual scowl rested on his face but he was at peace. Most would probably find him intimidating and would not dare bother him but Blaze was the opposite. She slightly gawked at the dark hedgehog as he slept. He looked adorable towards the lilac feline. She hated to wake him up since he looked so calm, but she needed to send Tails that email.

Blaze puts her hand on Shadow's back and shook lightly, "Shadow, wake up."

Shadow's face twitched, then moved a bit closer to the lilac feline.

A rosy tint made its way across Blaze's muzzle, she shook him a bit harder, "Shadow, wake up."

Shadow groaned quietly, turned his head towards Blaze and opened one eye, "What?"

"Get up, I need to do something for a second," Blaze stated.

Shadow eyed her for a few seconds without responding, then turned away, "I'm too comfortable."

"Shadow, please get up," Blaze continued to nudge Shadow more. She frowned at him, "I have to do something."

"Is it that important, princess?" Shadow queried, still not moving.

Blaze nodded her head even though he wasn't facing her, "Yes, it is."

"Does it require you to get up from this couch?" Shadow queried once again.

"Yes...well..." Blaze lowered her eyelids as she thought for a little bit. "Well, not exactly. I don't have to stand up or anything."

Shadow scoffed, "Then I shouldn't have to move."

"Shadow, don't be like that," Blaze said, annoyance hinted in her tone of voice. "Please get up, I have to do something."

Shadow looked towards her again, "I don't want to. I'm too tired to get up right now."

Blaze's eye twitched as she heard those words leave his mouth, "Shadow, get up."

"No," Shadow said monotonously.

"Get up, now." Blaze stated very firmly.

"No," Shadow replied again in the same tone.

Blaze started glaring imaginary blazing, hot daggers at the obsidian hedgehog, "Shadow, I will shove you to the floor if you don't move. I'm serious."

Shadow gave Blaze a doubtful expression which aggravated her more, and he could tell, "Do it then, see what happens."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "Are you threatening me?"

"Who knows," Shadow turned his body so that his back was towards the couch. He raised his hand and gingerly rubbed Blaze's angry face, smirking, "Do you think I'm threatening you?"

Blaze clenched her teeth while Shadow was rubbing her cheek softly with his hand, "Shadow, you're going to find yourself becoming a roasted hedgehog if you don't move!"

Shadow's smirk widened, he looked her right into her eyes, "I'd love to see you try...princess."

Blaze raised her hand and ignited a large flame around her hand. She had a very devious look on her face, "With pleasure."

Shadow sighed as he realized that she was very serious. He moved off of Blaze's lap and sunk into the couch, slightly grouchy, "Fine, fine, I'll move."

The fire dispersed from her hand. The intimidating look she had changed into a gleeful one, "Thank you very much."

"Hmph," Shadow replied and began to lean against his hand, seeming unpleased.

Blaze moved the laptop towards her and began to do what she meant to do earlier before Shadow started becoming a nuisance. Shadow watched her quietly as she went to work on her laptop.

'_She just wanted to use her laptop, are you serious,'_ Shadow thought to himself. He rolled his eyes, _'You could've placed it on top of me. I would not have mind...'_

Blaze was too absorbed to notice Shadow's antics. She moved her finger on the touchpad, then left clicked to send the email. After she sent the email, she set the laptop back on the stand next to her to wait for a response. As if she felt eyes watching her, she turned her head to see Shadow looking at her before quickly averting his gaze. He's not happy that he had to get up from his nap. He has been working a lot lately as missions were becoming more frequent at G.U.N. headquarters. He did not have a lot of free time until this weekend so he intended on resting as much as he could or seeing Blaze. Blaze stared at him for a bit quietly. He closed his eyes a few times. He's still groggy from having to wake up unexpectedly. Blaze faced Shadow a bit more to say something to the dark hero.

_DING!_

_Both Shadow and Blaze's ears twitched at the sound. Blaze turned her attention back to her laptop and Shadow continued staring off into lord knows what. Blaze read the message:_

_Hiya Blaze,_

_The progress is going great so far. It's almost completed actually. All I need to do is stabilize the synergy between Chaos and Sol, then test to see if something can cross dimensions safely without any casualties. Once that happens, I'll contact you immediately. I'll have to focus so I'll contact you later. My scientist urges are calling for me to complete!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tails_

Blaze smiled after she finished reading. Happiness was bubbling from within now that there's a chance that she can visit more often than usual. She will get to see all of her friends more often than usual and feel less lonely. She'll even get to see Shadow more and enjoy his company and affection. She turned back to the dark hero who was very close to drifting to sleep again. He looked uncomfortable though as he tried to slouch into the couch. Blaze chuckled as she stared at the hedgehog of her dreams. She moved the laptop back onto the stand, then tapped Shadow on his shoulder.

Shadow opened one eye and looked at her, no emotion conveyed through his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I'm done with what I had to do," Blaze said quietly.

Shadow didn't move an inch, still giving her the infamous emotionless expression, "Ok?"

Blaze tilted her head and frowned at the dark hedgehog, "Shadow, pettiness isn't suited for you."

Shadow remained unresponsive for a few seconds, then closed his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaze rolled her eyes and grabbed Shadow by the arm. Shadow, this time, opened both of his eyes and looked at Blaze's hand, then looked at her in a questioning manner. Before he knew it, Blaze yanked Shadow closer to her and forced his head onto her lap. Shadow widened his eyes in confusion, trying to analyze what was happening. Blaze rested her hand onto Shadow's head and began to rub him softly. Shadow looked up at Blaze who seemed to be content with her actions. Shadow smirked as he tried to hold in his chuckle.

"You know, this would have gone by quicker if you cooperated," Blaze spoke quietly as she turned her gaze back to Shadow.

"Hmph, considering how overworked I've been recently, I would rather rest when I have the chance, your highness," Shadow replied.

Blaze pulled on Shadow's ear, causing Shadow to grunt in pain, "What did I tell you about referring to me in such ways."

"Does it matter?" Shadow gripped Blaze's hand and moved it away from his ear.

Blaze blushed lightly, then looked away in embarrassment, "Yes, it does matter. For one, you are my boyfriend, not one of my subjects and I hate it when they call me as such too. Two, I hate being referred to that, so stop doing that."

"Hmph, I can't help being formal, "Shadow fully faced the lilac cat. "Besides, your response is...cute."

Her muzzle became redder and redder as she looked further away from the dark hero. Shadow genuinely smiled at the lilac cat. He closed his eyes as serenity enveloped him. Before he knew it, he drifted off into his slumber. Blaze looked over towards the sleeping hedgehog on her lap. She rested her hand on his forehead and caressed it gently. She smiled at Shadow, blush still covering her muzzle.

"Just so you know, Ultimate Life Form, you're very cute when you are asleep."


End file.
